Reencontro irresistível
by Pri Bagshot
Summary: O reencontro entre Elliot e Olívia reaviva a lembrança da uma única noite de amor que tiveram. Irresistíveis desejos, sexo, brigas e traições com um toque de humor. ... " Eu não aguento mais essa tortura. Ela mordeu dolorosamente a parte inferior do lábio dele e sussurrou ofegante: No seu apartamento"
1. Expectativas

Olívia saiu do closet com um vestido azul-escuro, muito bem comportado, cobrindo até depois dos joelhos e os ombros.

_ O que vocês acham? - Colocou as mãos na cintura e sorriu, insegura.

Casey e Alex trocaram olhares significativos.

_Não gostaram?

_Pra ser sincera...tá parecendo que você vai à uma reunião na escolinha da Júlia.

_É isso aí. Qual é Liv, a gente vai pra um bar, lembra?

Olívia bufou de frustração e praticamente se jogou na cama.

_ Não sei o que vestir.

_Deixa eu dar uma olhadinha aqui- Alex levantou-se da cama e foi em busca de uma roupa descente para a amiga usar.

_ ALEX!- Casey berrou.

_QUE É?

_ TEM QUE SER ALGO BEM SEXY, SABE QUE O ELLIOT VAI ESTAR LÁ, NÉ?- E caiu na gargalhada.

Olivia simplesmente fechou a cara e balançou a cabeça em reprovação.

_Será que essa coisinha aqui vai servir? - Alex colocou o vestido na frente do próprio corpo e deu uma reboladinha. _Uhh.

_Nem pensar! Não vou vestida assim .

15 minutos depois.

_Vem logo, Liv. Deixa a gente ver como ficou.

Ela estava linda, cabelos ligeiramente enrolados nas pontas, caindo sobre os ombros, maquiagem perfeita. E aquele vestido... Um vestido preto, totalmente colado no corpo, moldando as sinuosas curvas da detetive. Apesar de não ter um decote muito profundo na parte da frente, ele tinha um profundo corte em "v" nas costas que ia até o quadril. O comprimento estava acima do joelho, cobrindo pouco da parte de cima das belas coxas torneadas. Uma bolsa de mão lindíssima.

_Com essa roupinha, meu amor... Com certeza o El vai querer... você sabe... te comer- ela sussurrou as últimas duas palavras.

_Casey!- Olivia riu e jogou a bolsa na amiga que desviou por um tris._ Eu tenho um namorado, caso VOCÊS tenham esquecido.

_Mamãe- A pequena Julia apareceu na porta do quarto arrastando um coelho de pelúcia pelas orelhas com uma mão, enquanto com a outra esfregava os lindos olhinhos azuis. _Eu quero ir com você.- E fez beicinho pra mamãe, do jeitinho que ela sabia que Olivia não resistia.

Apesar de ter apenas três anos e alguns meses, a garotinha era esperta e sabia exatamente o que fazer para conseguir o que queria da mãe.

Olivia olhava a filha com aquele olhar de mãe super protetora, franziu um pouco a testa e olhou para amigas como quem diz "Acho que eu vou ficar".

Alex imediatamente pegou a pequena no colo e a colocou sobre a cama com ursinho e tudo.

_Julia, a tia Lisa vai vir aqui pra brincar com você, além disso, a mamãe não vai demorar.

O rosto da criança continuava triste.

_E...enquanto a tia Lisa não chega.-Casey continuou- Você pode ficar aqui conversando com a gente.

Os olhos da menina se arregalaram de curiosidade e ela sorriu. Adorava ficar ouvindo as conversas da mãe, justamente porque a mãe não gostava que ela ouvisse.

Olivia sussurrou para as amigas como se a filha não estivesse ouvindo:_Não gosto que ela ouça o que a gente diz. Não é conversa pra criança.

_ Ah, tudo bem. Ela nem entende o que a gente ta dizendo. -Alex bufou.- Meninas, eu não sei mais o que fazer com o John para melhorar a nossa relação.

_Como assim?- Olivia sentou-se na cama juntando-se as demais.

_Já faz quase um mês que ele não...- Ela observou que a pequena Julia a ouvia atentamente.- que ele não faz uma revisão geral no meu ...encanamento.

Casey e Olivia conteram a risada. Olivia parecia estar prestes a explodir em gargalhadas. Casey colocou a mão na boca .

_Vocês estão rindo? - Alex segurava-se para não rir da própria situação. _ Que amigas horríveis vocês são.

_Desculpa- Casey parava de rir aos poucos_ É que ...- secou uma lágrima no canto do olho._ Com tantas metáforas pra você usar... Porra! Encanamento?

_ Olha a boca!-Olivia repreendeu ainda rindo.

_Quê? Porra nem é palavrão.

_Tô pronta.- Melinda tinha ido tomar banho na casa de Olivia e estava se arrumando no quarto de hospedes._ E aí , qual é o assunto?

_Encanamento.- Olivia disse séria, mas com a voz carregada de ironia.

_Com tanto assunto e vocês vão falar logo de encanamento? Que porra é essa? Reunião de condomínio? É foda, viu.

_Caralho! A Olivia já pediu pra parar com os palavrões na frente da Julia.- Alex só estava querendo curtir um pouco com a cara da Olivia que agora parecia bem brava.

_ Que palhaçada é essa de palavrão? Eu não chingo.- Melinda falava tão sinicamente que quase se convenceu do que estava dizendo.- Que foi? Porra não é palavrão, né gente? Nem a palavra...

Casey interrompeu _ Eu disse!

_Nem a palavra foda porque é uma coisa natural do ser humano.

_Não pra Alex. Faz um mês que ela e o Munch não transam. - interrompeu novamente.

_ Um mês? - Melinda estava mais chocada do que todo mundo. - Hmm. Então foi por isso que eu vi você no meu laboratório cobiçando uns tubos de ensaio?

Todas riram.

_Quando isso aconteceu? - Alex questionou Melinda entre risadas.

_ Não se preocupe- Melinda finalmente sentou-se também na cama. Abriu a bolsa e tirou dois pacotes.- Eu tenho calcinhas comestíveis, são de chocolate, quase todo mundo ama chocolate, se ainda sim ele não quiser dar uma provadinha ... Não sei não.

_Eu aconselharia vocês a conversar com Huang.- Olivia finalmente palpitou. Enquanto dava uma boa olhada nas calcinhas.

_Tá maluca, Liv? Ele NUNCA aceitaria. Homem é um bicho muito orgulhoso quando o assunto é sexo.

_Homem dá muito trabalho. E é por isso que eu tenho aqui na bolsa o par perfeito. - Abriu o segundo pacote que estava sobre a cama. Elas ja imaginavam do que se tratava. Um vibrador._ Comprei hoje! As vantagens são essas: ele não te traí, não fuma depois do sexo e nem dorme. Tá sempre pronto quando você precisa e quando você não quer mais é só guardar. Pronto! Sem choro, nem lamentação. Se der defeito, posso trocar.

_Ual! - Casey foi a primeira a pegar e ele foi passando de mão em mão até chegar em Olivia.

_ Você pode até me chamar de antiquada, mel. Mas eu prefiro o modelo original.- Colocou o "brinquedinho" na cama.

_Ah, claro. Pra você é facil falar. Com um namorado gostoso como o Derek. Tem cara de FDP, mas é gostoso.

Alex cutucou o ombro da Casey_ Com certeza a liv não tem problemas com o encanamento.

_Bem...- Olivia olhou para o teto com um olhar entre distraída e sonhadora.- Não tenho do que reclamar.

_Safada! -As três gritaram em coro.

_ Você devia dar uma chance pra um cara legal conquistar seu coração, mel.- Olivia sorriu amistosamente.

_ Conquistar meu coração? Eu já tentei uma vez e vocês lembram o que aconteceu. A gente fica a vida toda tentando achar a outra metade da laranja e quando acha, descobre que já tem outra pessoa chupando. Se é que vocês me entendem.

Enquanto elas estão distraídas a pequena Julia pega o "brinquedinho" de Melinda e desce da cama na surdina.

_ Tá aí, é mais fácil encontrar um par de Prada em liquidação que um homem descente nessa idade.- Casey lamentou.

_Também acho.- Mel concordou.

A criança corre e sai pela porta.

_ Sem falar que sapatos dão menos trabalho e, as vezes, muito mais prazer. - Alex concluiu, revirando os olhos de frustração.

_Você que o diga, né amiga?

_Shhh! - Olivia interpôs.- Cadê a Julia?

_Que mãe zeloza. Liv...

_Quê? - Olivia já estava de pé no corredor tentando ver se localizava a filha.

_O vibrador sumiu.

_Aí, meu Deus! JULIA! -Olivia correu o seu banheiro, o quarto da filha, o quarto de hóspedes, desceu as escadas e foi procurar no andar de baixo. Enquanto suas amigas a acompanhavam gritando pela pequena.  
A campainha toca.

_ Deve ser a babá. JULIA, EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ , EU TE DEI A VIDA E EU POSSO TIRAR!- Olivia estava tão brava que seu rosto estava vermelho. A filha adorava fazer esse tipo de coisa.

_Naaaaaaaany!

_Oi, princesinha. O que é isso na sua mão?

Elas ouviram da cozinha e correram até a sala.

Olivia correu até a filha, que estava nos braços da babá, imediatamente começou a tentar tirar o vibrador da mão da criança._Me dá isso, Julia, eu to mandando você largar.

_Que cena bizarra. - Alex comentou dando risadas._Vamos ajudar?

_Primeiro deixa eu tirar uma foto pra botar no facebook.-Casey respondeu, pegando o celular e quase não se aguentando de tanto rir.

Ela finalmente tirou o vibrador da mão da filha, que começou a chorar. Olivia tomou o celular da Casey e o entregou à menina que logo sorriu e engoliu o choro.

_Meu celular, Olivia.

_Depois eu devolvo.

_ Porque não deu o seu, ela é SUA filha.

_Eu vou sair e vou deixar minha bebê em casa, não posso ficar sem celular.

Alguns minutos depois, todas já estavam recompostas. Olivia já havia dado as instruções para a babá que a todo momento olhava desconfiada para Olívia e suas amigas.

Já dentro do carro.

_Ótimo! Agora a minha babá acha que eu sou lésbica e faço bacanal dentro de casa junto com a minha filha de 3 anos.

_E quem se importa com a opinião da babá?- Melinda desdenhou.

_Sabe porque eu gosto de você, mel? - Casey tentava retocar o batom com um pequeno espelho._ Porque você sempre diz coisas inteligentes.

Alguns minutos depois, ainda dentro do carro.

Olivia estava anciosa para o reencontro com seu ex-parceiro. Lembrava-se da última conversa, se é que se pode chamar aquilo de conversa, apenas discutiram. Ele provavelmente nunca contou a esposa sobre o que aconteceu aquela noite. Aquela noite... As imagens vinham como flashes. O pomo de adão de Elliot subindo e descendo, ele ofegando, com os olhos fechados, quase gozando. Ela estava lhe dando tanto prazer, mas ele queria mais, precisava de mais, mais, mais...

_Oliviaaaaaa!- Casey quase berrou.

_O quê, o que foi?

_Tá de sacanagem comigo ou tá surda? To te chamando a um tempão.

_Desculpa...eu... tava distraída.

_ Perguntei se quer que eu desligue o ar-condicionado.

_Não. Deixa ligado. Ou melhor, aumenta. Eu vou abrir aqui a janela, tá? Preciso de ar.

_Tá maluca? Você tá toda arrepiada.

Ela abriu a janela e levantou o cabelo pra tentar esfriar o corpo.

_Eu ein. Tá vendo, mel? Depois nós duas somos as doidas.

* * *

**N/A:** _Tentei colocar um pouco de humor nesse primeiro capítulo. Será que consegui? kkk_

_ Continuem lendo. No próximo capítulo, eles se reencontram no bar e as coisas vão esquentar . (66' _

_Me digam o que estão achando. Reviews! :D_


	2. O beijo

No bar.

Funcionava como bar até certa hora, passado o tempo, o lugar lotava e se tornava uma badalada boate.

Estavam todos lá: Fin, Much,Cragen e é claro ... Elliot. Ele estava de volta, após passar quase quatro anos na UVE de Los Angeles, na tentativa frustrada de reaver seu casamento com Kathy. Ele precisou se afastar totalmente da sua parceira para fazer isso. E na verdade, a escolha foi dela. Ele nunca contou a Kathy sobre a noite em que ele rompeu os votos de casamento com Olivia. Uma só noite. A mais inesquecível de todas. Mas ela praticamente o espulsou... Praticamente não é bem a palavra, ela literalmente o espulsou. "Vai embora daqui" Foram algumas das palavras que ela usou.

_ Aí eu disse! Seu filho da mãe, 200 dólares? Essa merda não custa 200. E dei dois socos na cara do cretino.

_Fin, você é o desgraçado mais mentiroso que eu conheço._ Elliot debochou de Tutuola e virou a taça de chopp na boca. _ Garçon, mais uma rodada aqui.

_Ok. Eu não dei dois socos nele, mas eu pensei em dar. E se ele pudesse ver os meus pensamentos ficaria bastante irritado.  
Risadas se seguiram, o som alto, todas aquelas pessoas conversando.

E de repente os sons abafaram.

Elliot ficou estático ao ve-la. Engoliu em seco, enquanto dava uma boa olhada nela da cabeça aos pés. Estava linda e mais sexy que nunca. A recepcionista dava instruções de como encontrar quem procuravam. E ela estava quase de costas para ele. As costas praticamente nuas, as coxas a mostra, e o vestido revelava cada contorno das curvas dela. Os músculos dele se retesaram involuntáriamente, enquanto a lembrança do corpo nu de Olívia totalmente perdida em êxtase em seus braços perpassaram sua mente. "Ahhhh, El! Elliot!" Ela gemia alto dentro da boca dele.

Elas finalmente vinham andando na direção deles. Elas? Ele só via uma pessoa. Ela praticamente desfilava pelo salão, arrancando alguns suspiros e pescoços entortados na sua direção.

_Elliot?- Ela o chamou ainda de longe, fingindo surpresa.

_Liv.- Ele ergueu as sombrancelhas e sorriu maliciosamente, dando alguns passos em sua direção.

Alguns segundos de uma infinita troca de olhares. Ela estava mergulhada na força daqueles olhos azuis, já havia esquecido o efeito que exercia sobre ela.

_Você está ótimo.- Disse finalmente a fim de quebrar o climinha de reencontro de ex-namorados.

Ele estava com uma camisa branca, com as mangas arregaçadas, marcando com firmeza os músculos maravilhosos daqueles braços fortes. Mesmo por cima da camisa, dava para perceber que o peitoral exepcional continuava o mesmo. Bastou apenas um botão aberto para que ela lembrasse de acariciar cada parte daquele peito, arranhar...

_Você está- Ele literalmente a devorou com os olhos- linda.

_Oi, Elliot. Dormiu comigo hoje? -Casey parou ao lado de Olívia.

_É assim mesmo Casey, ele fica quase quatro anos sem ver a gente e nos ignora.- Melinda havia aparecido do lado oposto de Casey e cruzou os braços.- Parece que ele só encherga a Olivia.

Enquanto isso, Alex ignorava totalmente o retorno do amigo, já estava no colo do Munch aos beijos. Fin protestou a demostração de afeto, jogando uma bolinha de guardanapo e gritando: _Isso aqui não é motel! - murmurando para o capitão.- Desgraçado sortudo.

_Melinda, como vai?- Elliot respondeu irritado pela intromissão.

_Não pergunte por educação, não falo mais com você.- E saiu andando em direção aos demais.

_ Eu pago o que você beber.

_ Como eu estava dizendo, eu te amo, El. - Ela gritou já puxando papo com Fin e Cragen.

_E você Casey...

_Ah, me poupe. Já sei que vai dizer que eu não mudei nada.- E colocou as mãos na cintura.

_Não. Na verdade eu ia dizer que você engordou.

_Vai se ferrar!- E saiu puxando Olivia pela mão.

Ele riu, e as seguiu bebericando um pouco do chopp que estava no copo.

_Liv!- Cragen quase saltou de alegria.- Não é porque você tirou uma semana de férias do esquadrão que precisa tirar férias de nós também.

_Desculpa, mas nas férias, eu prefiro me afastar de tudo que me lembra o trabalho, e infelizmente vocês estão nessa categoria.-Sorriu para o garçon e fez um sinal para que ele lhe trouxesse o drink de sempre.- E do que você está falando afinal? Nos falamos quase todo dia por telefone.

_Não seja mal criada, Benson. O papai está sentindo falta da filhinha.- Munch finalmente havia terminado de treinar para desentupidor de pia na boca da promotora.

Cragen fuzilou John com olhos. Todos riram ao vê-lo irritado. Era rotina brincar com o fato de Olívia ser a favorita do capitão.

_ Alex, ainda não entendi como em menos 4 anos você foi cair na conversinha desse cara.- Elliot brincou apontando para Much.

_ Como é doce despertar a inveja alheia.- Ergueu o copo de Vodka- Um brinde a isso.

_Nossa! Liv, você tá... - Tutuola a olhou de cima a baixo e pigarreu- Tem compromisso pra mais tarde?

Ela levou na brincadeira, é claro. E na verdade era, apesar de Elliot não estar parecendo apreciar muito o gracejo.

_Tenho.- Tomou um gole do drink- Dormir.

_Hum. Não imagina fazer algo mais interessante que dormir?

_Algo com você? Mais interessante que dormir? Não consigo imaginar, desculpa.- E bebeu mais um pouco, sorrindo divertida.

_E o Derek, não vem? - Cragen questionou Olivia.

_Ele está de plantão- Respondeu o mais rápido que pode, tentando evitar olhar para o ex-parceiro, podia perceber o olhar inquisidor dele em si.

_ Derek? Acho que alguém precisa me atualizar.

_Derek é o namorado gato e mal intensionado da Liv. Ela nunca contou aonde é essa fonte de homens, lindos, gostosos e cirurgiões bem sucedidos. É uma péssima amiga, não sei porque ainda falo com ela.- Casey brincou.

Namorado? Não deveria ser uma revelação tão chocante assim. É claro que ela teria encontrado outra pessoa, ele só não queria aceitar que estivesse nos braços de outro.

Algumas horas depois...

O lugar já estava totalmente lotado. Música alta, muito barulho, tudo escuro, apenas as luzes coloridas dançavam por todo lado e a claridade do balcão de vendas de bebidas. Alguns estavam um pouco altos e outros completamente bêbados.

_Eu adoro essa música!- Casey passou a mão numa garrafa de cerveja e foi para o meio da pista segurando a garrafa no alto e rebolando.

Melinda estava jogada num canto, em uma cadeira.

_Quer dançar, mel?- Fin estava de pé, na frente dela, dançando. Ele achava que era uma espécie de Tcha tcha tchá, mas parecia que ele tinha batido os dois pés com força em alguma parede.

_Fala sério, Tutuola.- Ela levantou cambaleando com uma garrafa na mão.- Você atira para todo lado.

Elliot passou no meio da multidão e foi até Olivia, que estava no balcão pegando bebidas. Quando a alcançou, segurou a mão dela e foi praticamente a arrastando para o meio da pista.

A música já estava tocando. "Crazy- Aerosmith".

_Quê isso? O que você tá fazendo?- Reclamou enquanto colocava a taça às pressas no balcão._Elliot, me solta! - Foi atrás dele, sendo puxada, tropeçando no meio das pessoas.

Ele parou bem em baixo do globo de espelhos e a puxou sensualmente pela cintura, deixando seus corpos colados e seus rostos quase se tocando.

_Você tá bêbado.- Tentou empurrar o peito dele.

A resposta dele foi a puxar com mais força ainda contra o próprio corpo, ela prendeu a respiração.

"Come here baby  
Vem aqui ,amor  
You know you drive me up the wall  
Você sabe que me deixa subindo pelas paredes"

_Eu só queria dançar com você.- Disse com os lábios quase encostando nos dela.

O olhar dela revezava entre a boca tão próxima e aqueles olhos tão azuis e cheios de desejo. Ela foi subindo as mãos no peito dele, quase acariciando, até coloca-las em volta do pescoço.

Começaram a dançar, de rosto colado, de corpo colado.

_Louco.-Ele falou no ouvido dela e a beijou no pecoço, que se arrepiou instantâneamente.- É como você me deixou essa noite, completamente louco.

Subiu a mão que estava na cintura dela, apertando-a contra o seu corpo novamente, levantando um pouco o vestido. Foi passando os lábios do pescoço até chegar perto da boca.

Estava tudo ali de novo: o nervosismo, o estômago revirando, a força que tinha que fazer todos os dias para se controlar e não agarra-lo. E a impressão é que ele desejava rasga-la ali mesmo e devora-la.

_Isso é loucura.- Ela sussurrou de olhos fechados com a boca já roçando devagar na dele, buscando forças para se afastar, sair correndo.

"I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go  
Eu vou enlouquecer, enlouquecer, amor, eu vou enlouquecer  
I need your love, honey  
Eu preciso do seu amor, querida  
I need your love  
Eu preciso do seu amor"

Ele a puxou de uma vez só, tão forte que amassou os seios dela contra o seu peito, enquanto sua língua invadia a boca da detetive sem nenhuma delicadeza. Um beijo tão voraz, tão quente e urgente. Ela inclinou ligeiramente o pescoço para que o beijo se encaixasse melhor, os lábios esmagados um contra o outro, suas línguas travando uma luta sensual por possessão. Alguns minutos maravilhosos, sentindo novamente o gosto, explorando cada canto da boca, numa busca incessante para estar de alguma forma dentro um do outo.

"I'm losin my mind, girl  
Eu estou perdendo a cabeça, garota  
'Cause I'm goin' crazy  
Porque eu estou enlouquecendo  
Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
Louco, louco, louco por você, amor"

De repente, a música acaba e funciona como um estalo para que um dos dois recobre o sentido.

_Para!- Ela grita finalmente, depois de conseguir auto-controle suficiente para descolar os lábios e empurra-lo pra longe. Ela deu alguns passos pra trás, tocando os lábios que estavam vermelhos e muito inchados. Cambaleou.

_Liv, me escuta.

_Eu tenho que ir.- E saiu correndo, empurrando as pessoas, sumindo no meio da multidão.

Elliot descobriu, da pior maneira, a dificuldade que é achar alguém naquele lugar lotado.

_Don- ofegou_ A Olívia veio aqui?-Cragen estava sozinho e aparentemente sóbrio.

_Ela pegou a bolsa e foi embora.-Elliot deu as costas, mas Cragen o puxou pelo braço._Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?- Franziu a testa.

_ Tá tudo bem. - Correu em direção a saída.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Aaaaah! Essa música é perfeita. Eu coloquei pedaços aleatórios, ok? Eu não ia coloca-la, para facilitar a leitura, mas não resisti.  
_

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo também. Continuem lendo! O próximo capítulo vai ficar bem mais quente. E a tendência é a temperatura só aumentar a medida em que os capítulos continuarem._

_Me digam o que estão achando. Reviews! :D_


	3. Amassos

Do lado de fora do bar.

_Táxi, táxi, táxi. MERDA!- Ela dava sinal com uma mão e com a outra segurava o celular no ouvido._Capitão? Alô? Eu não to escutando nada. TÁXI!- Quase pulou na frente do carro._O quê? A ligação tá horrível, mais tarde eu te ligo. Tenho que desligar agora.

Enquanto guardava o celular na bolsa, seu ex-parceiro corria da porta da boate na sua direção.

_Liv! - Ele gritou.

Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar pra trás, começou a fugir dele, entre os carros que estavam parados da calçada. Ele a puxou pelo braço.

Ela fez um movimento agressivo com o próprio braço para se livrar das mãos dele.

_Me deixa pelo menos falar com você.

_FALAR O QUÊ? A GENTE NÃO TEM NADA PRA CONVERSAR, EL.- Os lábios ainda estavam um pouco inchados e os olhos dela começaram a encher de lágrimas.

_El?-Ele ergueu a sombrancelha. Como era doce ve-la chamando-o assim novamente.

Ele aproximou o corpo do dela, e ela assustada deu dois passos para trás, sentindo um carro as suas costas. Estava encurralada. Ele colocou as duas mãos apoiadas no carro, uma de cada lado da cintura dela.

_ Me deixa ir embora. Não vamos cometer esse erro de novo.- Suplicou.

_Erro? Eu nunca me arrependi daquela noite com você, liv.- Sorriu.

_Ah, pelo amor de Deus!- Ela bufou, tentando segurar as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair._ Você era casado e ainda é- Olhou para a aliança dele que brilhava à luz da rua_ E eu tenho um namorado. Você não vê mesmo como isso é errado?

Ela olhou para o outro lado com medo de se perder naquele azul tão intenso dos olhos dele de novo._ Eu tô cansada- Deixou as lágrimas escorrerem livremente_ Eu só quero ir pra casa.

Elliot levou as mãos ao queixo dela, levantou seu rosto delicadamente, para que olhasse para ele. Limpou as lágrimas, que manchavam seu rosto, com os polegares. Fitou os lábios entreabertos, tão convidativos, foi aproximando seus rostos para um outro beijo.

_Não podemos.- Ela sussurrou antes que o lábios se encontrassem.- Colocou as mãos no peito dele e foi afastando-o, sem perder o contato visual.

Ele a tomou novamente, dessa vez, jogou-a contra o carro e a pressionou com o peso do próprio corpo. O susto a fez soltar um pequeno grito de suspresa. Ele esmagou os seios dela contra o seu peito novamente, colocou o joelho dele entre as pernas dela. Capturou seus lábios com volúpia, sem dar-lhe tempo para respirar, nem protestar, sugando -os para dentro dos seus, acaloradamente, invadindo a privacidade da boca dela, do jeito que seu corpo estava pedindo. Foi só o inicio de um beijo sofrego e quente, muito quente. A mão de Olívia subiu para segurar o pescoço dele. Enquanto isso ele ia apalpando a coxa dela, agarrava, tentando coloca-las em volta da sua cintura, ia subindo o vestido. A outra mão foi até o seio e o apertou com vontade. Dialogavam entre sussurros, suspiros e gemidos abafados pelas bocas que só se separavam por segundos, apenas para tomar fôlego. Minutos intermináveis daquela doce tortura.

Como ele a estava enlouquecendo. Sentindo o peso do corpo dele presionando-a contra o carro. Ele a beijava tão ardente e deliciosamente, com tanta urgência. Ela desceu as mãos para os ombros largos e depois para as costas. Elliot levou as mãos para os cabelos de Olivia, os puxando para trás, tendo livre acesso ao pescoço. Desceu beijos sofregos pelo pescoço, fazendo a temperatura de ambos aumentar ainda mais. O corpo da detetive estremecia a cada beijo, e ela aproveitava as sensações, de olhos fechados, cravando as unhas nas costas dele, mesmo por cima da blusa.

Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, ofegando:_Liv- mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela. _Eu não aguento mais essa tortura.

Ela ofegava como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona, aspirava todo ar que conseguia.

Olívia mordeu dolorosamente a parte inferior do lábio e susurrrou: _No seu apartamento.

Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer com o pouco fôlego que ainda tinha. Seu coração batia com força contra o peito dele, seu corpo ardia, seu sexo latejava. Ela não estava raciocinando naquele momento.

Ele afastou o corpo do dela, com certa relutância. Ela permaneceu encostada no carro, finalmente sentido o vento gelado da noite. Fuzilando-o com um olhar carregado de desejo. Ela tinha tanta necessidade de saciar a vontade quanto ele.

Elliot saiu puxando-a pela mão.

Dois adultos, correndo pelo estacionamento, fugindo como dois adolescentes prestes a fazer algo inconsequente .

Ele tirou o distintivo do bolso e pulou na frente de um taxi em movimento que parou bem em cima dele. Mostrou o distintivo para o taxista.  
_Polícia de NY!- Abriu a porta pra Olívia. Mesmo chocada, entrou no carro sem esitar e ele entrou em seguida.

O motorista, assustado e tremendo perguntou:_ Como posso ajudar, policial?

_Wal Street, 32, por favor.

O taxista praticamente voou. O caminho de 20 minutos foi feito em 15 e meio.

Foi tempo suficiente para que ela pensasse no que estava prestes a fazer. Passou quase quatro anos se culpando por ter estragado tudo. Não podia simplesmente se entregar sem pensar nas consequencias.  
O carro finalmente parou. Ele saiu do carro, pagou o motorista, e abriu a outra porta pra ela, estendeu a mão gentilmente para que ela saisse do carro.

_El... Eu...- Respirou fundo._ Eu vou pra minha casa.- E tentou fechar a porta, mas ele segurou.

_Liv, por favor, sai do carro- Disse sorrindo.

Ela tentou puxar a porta com mais força e ele segurou.

_Elliot, eu vou pra minha casa.

_E eu estou pedindo para você vir comigo.

_Não. O único lugar para onde eu vou, é a minha casa- Respondeu, irredutível._ Vamos andando, por favor. - Disse ao taxista.

_Não?- Ergueu as sobrancelhas, soltou uma pequena risada.-Bom... você me obriga a fazer coisas que eu não quero.

Enfiou a mão dentro do carro e a puxou pra fora. Fechou a porta. O motorista nem esperou por um tchau, saiu de lá mais rápido do que tinha chegado.

Ela cruzou os braços e amarrou a cara.

_Esqueci que era assim que você resolvia as coisas. Usando a sua força. O que vai fazer agora? Vai me botar nos ombros e me levar à força pra sua cama? Como um homem das cavernas?

_Na verdade eu ia te convidar pra subir.- sorriu debochadamente.

Ela virou de costas, tentando controlar a raiva de si mesma por ter chegado até ali. Passou a mão no cabelo e respirou fundo.

_Eu só quero conversar, liv.

_Sei.

_Tudo bem, eu sei porque não quer subir. Sabe que não consegue se controlar perto de mim.

Ela riu alto, ainda de costas, e depois se virou para encara-lo.

_Você se acha muito gostoso, né? Tudo bem, eu vou. Mas sem tentar me agarrar, sem beijos, nem gracinhas- E saiu andando na frente dele.

* * *

_N/A: Esse capítulo foi o mais curtinho de todos, mas eu prometo não decepcionar no próximo._

_ Cenas quentes à seguir. Aconselho as leitoras mais sensíveis a lerem com cuidado._

_Eu já avisei que terá sexo, mesmo assim estou deixando outro recadinho._

_Me digam o que estão achando. Reviews! :D_


	4. Resistir?

**N/A : IMPORTANTE!**_** Quero agradecer os comentários, eles me fazem querer continuar escrevendo. MUITO OBRIGADA. **_

_**Me perdoem a demora ): Prometo que não vai mais acontecer. Sem interrupções agora. Sempre atualizado!**_

* * *

**No elevador**

Como um bom cavalheiro, segurou a porta, e deu passagem para que ela pudesse entrar.

Olivia entrou cautelosa, segurando nervosamente a sua bolsa. Àquela altura, estava se condenando por estar subindo para o maldito apartamento, por te-lo beijado... Mas ele estava certo sobre algo, era quase impossível resistir.

Elliot estava se divertindo vendo o estado em que ela se encontrava. Visivelmente alterada, nervosa. Assim como na última noite em que ela esteve lá. A bebida tinha ajudado ambos a se soltarem, ele não imaginou que poderia efetivamente acontecer algo, mas aconteceu. E ele mal podia esperar para te-la novamente.

As portas do elevador se abriram. Ele alcançou a parte do decote em 'v' nas costas dela. Ela estremeceu ao sentir aquela mão quente em suas costas.

_Vamos?

**No apartamento.**

_Quer se sentar? -Ele disse apontando gentilmente para o sofá.

_Estou bem de pé.- Respondeu colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, mordendo lábio inferior.

Ele sorriu com o gesto. A conhecia tão bem. Sabia que eram gestos típicos de quando estava realmente ansiosa.

_Está com medo de mim? - Questionou, dando alguns passos na direção dela, invadindo seu espaço pessoal.

Ela rapidamente desviou dele, mantenho uma distancia segura.

_Só não quero passar tempo demais aqui.

_Por favor- Apontou novamente para o sofá. _ É só o meu sofá, Liv. Não é a minha cama.

_Ual. É só o seu sofá, agora estou muito mais tranquila. - Respondeu sarcasticamente. Como se o sexo entre eles não tivesse começado no sofá.

_Nós podemos ir para a minha cama se você achar mais confortável. - Levantou as sobrancelhas e lançou-lhe um sorriso tão lascivo que a fez corar.

Aquilo tinha que acabar o mais depressa possível. Tinha álcool demais no seu sangue para que ela conseguisse ficar tão próxima dele, por tanto tempo, sem cometer uma loucura.

Sem dar um aviso algum, ele começou a desabotoar habilmente a própria camisa, retirando-a pelos ombros.

Ela engasgou, quase salivou com a visão.

_O que está fazendo?- Estava hipnotizada no tórax bem definido dele.

_Estou com calor.- Debochou, percebendo as reações que estava causando nela.

_Chega.- Disparou, assim que seus olhos se desprenderam da barriga dele.

Deu a volta no sofá, afim de evitar passar por ele, andou apressadamente até a porta.

Elliot correu até ela e a puxou pela cintura, a abraçando por trás, fazendo um baque entre seus corpos. O peito dele colou deliciosamente na carne exposta das costas. Ela soltou um profundo suspiro e sentiu um arrepio que perpassou sua espinha. A boca dele desceu pelo pescoço, fazendo-a sentir a sua respiração, até que parou na orelha, mordendo devagar.

_Vamos pular a parte em que fingimos que não sentimos nada, já fizemos isso por muitos anos.- A respiração quente na ouvido dela, a voz tão sussurrada.

Ele espremeu seus corpos um contra o outro com força, enquanto lhe dava um chupão na carne sensível em baixo da orelha. Ela abriu a boca e soltou um pequeno grito misturado com um gemido, prendeu a respiração e apertou firme os braços dele que estavam em volta da sua cintura. Ele chupava avidamente. Com certeza, deixaria marcas futuras.

_Eu quero estar dentro de você, liv. Como naquela noite.- Sussurrou.

Era demais. Ela fechou os olhos com força, lembrando de como ele a fez chegar ao ápice tantas vezes naquela noite, ele tinha lhe dado um prazer tão intenso. Ela mordeu os lábios com força e suas pernas falharam.

Ele a virou para encontrar seus belos olhos castanhos e a encostou contra a porta.

_Você...você prometeu que só íamos conversar.- Sussurrou tentando controlar a excitação evidente na própria voz.

_Já não era fácil resistir quando ainda não tinha tido você, mas agora... eu simplesmente não consigo. Preciso provar o seu gosto- mordeu o lábio inferior dela e o puxou lentamente entre os dentes. _ o seu corpo, sentir a sua mãos delicadas- Segurou as mãos trêmulas dela e esfregou pelo peito, descendo até a barriga, até o cós da calça _ em cada centímetro do meu corpo.

_El...-Murmurou , levando a boca até o peito dele, encostando a língua, mordendo, sentindo a maciez. Continuou por toda extensão dando beijos molhados, enquanto suas unhas o arranhavam com força.

Ele segurava a parte de trás do cabelo dela, olhando seus movimentos , com a respiração irregular, sentindo os dentes começarem a trabalhar junto com os lábios e a língua perto do cós da sua calça. Puxou a cabeça dela para cima, com jeito. Pressionou seus corpos. Ela cravou a unha no peito dele e umedeceu os lábios, enquanto seus olhares se dividiam entre os olhos e a boca. Não havia muito tempo para resistir, pressionou seu lábios contra os dela, forçando a entrada da língua entre eles. Olívia deixou escapar um gemido quando ele penetrou sua boca. Ela sorriu entre o beijo, sentindo o membro dele totalmente duro que insistia contra ela mesmo por cima de tantas roupas. Os lábios estavam dolorosamente esmagados um contra o outro, enquanto as línguas sugavam-se de maneira lasciva.  
Como aquilo podia ser tão gostoso de um jeito que nunca tinham experimentado com ninguém?

O celular toca.

_Hum- Ela protestou dentro da boca dele, fazendo-o parar o beijo por alguns segundos.

Ela encostou a testa na dele, ambos tentando recuperar o fôlego, os olhos furando-se mutuamente.

_Acho- que é- o meu.- Respondeu com a respiração entrecortada

_ O que?- Ele perguntou meio atordoado.

Ela apoiou as mãos no peito dele e olhou para a própria bolsa jogada no chão da sala.

_Meu celular...- ofegante.

_ Você não precisa atender- Esfregou seus corpos, unindo seus lábios novamente.

_Eu preciso .- O empurrou um pouco para trás.

Olívia se abaixou para alcançar a bolsa, libertando-se dos braços dele, deixando-o atordoado com as duas mãos apoiadas na porta.

Percebendo que a ligação vinha de casa, ela atendeu meio alterada.

_Alô. Lisa, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Questionou, franzindo a testa levemente _ Não, tudo bem,- Olhou para ele por cima do ombro_ pode falar.

Ele se virou respirando pesarosamente enquanto a observava. Cruzou os braços na altura do peito e encostou-se na porta. Perfurando-a com seu belos e, no momento, raivosos olhos azuis.

_Mas ela estava bem quando eu sai- Estava agitada. _ Ela comeu alguma coisa? Você já deu aquele remédio ... Não, não, o da caixa cor de rosa.

O olhar do seu ex-parceiro mudou, agora ele estava profundamente curioso para entender do que se tratava a ligação.

_Como assim não vai tomar? Deixa eu falar com ela.

Amor, fala pra mamãe o que você tá sentindo.

"Mamãe?" A expressão dele foi entre assustado e feliz. Ela finalmente havia conseguido adotar uma criança? Era isso mesmo? Ele não poderia deixar de ficar feliz por ela, seus lábios se curvaram levemente em um sorriso.

_A mamãe vai, mas só se prometer que vai tomar o remédio. - Ela olhou para ele, mais nervosa do que antes, ele poderia jurar que ela estava tremendo. _Eu prometo, filha. Passa pra tia Lisa.

Lisa, oi, olha... eu devo chegar em- Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso- uns vinte minutos e... obrigada por tudo. Ok. Tchau.

Desligou o celular, o colocou dentro da bolsa. Começou a escovar os cabelos com os dedos, na esperança de realinha-los um pouco. Ajeitou o vestido.

Elliot só ficou observando-a. Tão sexy.

_Então você vai mesmo me deixar aqui... assim...

Ela olhou automaticamente para as calças dele que exibiam uma protuberância enorme. Seus olhos se encontraram, assim que desafixou os olhos da região, ela corou violentamente.

_Ah... Eu tenho prioridades agora.

_Filhos?

_Filha. Júlia. -Ela realmente não queria conversar sobre isso com ele.

_Conseguiu adotar, liv. Fico feliz ...

_Ela não é adotada.

Ele ficou atordoado, sua expressão era indescritível.

_Eu nem soube que você tinha ficado grávida.

_Ela tem dois anos. Me desculpe se eu esqueci de mandar um postal avisando, imaginei que como não tinha mandado notícias, também não queria notícias minhas. Se você estivesse aqui, saberia. Agora... Eu tenho que ir.

Um silêncio cortante pairou entre eles, a tensão era quase palpável. Ela despejou a raiva de quase quatro anos de ausência dentro de algumas frases.

Passou por ele em direção a saída. Quando colocou a mão na maçaneta, ele quebrou o silêncio.

_Você tem toda razão, eu sumi da sua vida da maneira mais estúpida possível, mas eu fico contente em ver que não fiz falta alguma pra você.

Aquelas palavras perfuraram o coração dela tão profundamente, como nenhuma faca, por mais bem amolada, conseguiria fazer.- Seus olhos começaram a arder.

_ Aposto que é outro canalha, como todos os outros. - Ele continuou, mesmo percebendo os olhos dela se enchendo de lágrimas. _ E ainda engravidou dele. Realmente, essa não é a Olívia Benson que eu conheci.

Ele estava tomado por uma raiva e ciúmes incontroláveis. Só de pensar em outro homem na cama dela, dando-lhe um filho. O torpor da sua ira não lhe permitia ver o quanto a estava magoando.

Ela se aproximou dele devagar, sentindo um nó subindo a garganta, com os olhos rasos d'água. E acertou-lhe um tapa pesado no rosto.

_ Em primeiro lugar, a Júlia é - Ela bateu no peito- MINHA filha. Eu fiz inseminação artificial, não que isso seja da sua conta, é claro. E não chame ele de canalha, por que ele foi muito mais homem que você. Por que ele ficou AQUI, COMIGO. E você saiu em lua-de-mel com a sua esposa depois de fazer sexo com a sua parceira em vários cômodos da casa. O quê parece mais canalha pra você? - Ela cuspiu as palavras, encarando-o. _ Sabe o que me dá mais raiva? Eu estar aqui de novo. Eu quase ter ...- Ela respirou fundo. _Eu achava... que você era o homem mais integro que já conheci. Mas você- A voz embargada pela insistência das lágrimas- foi o pior de todos eles. Você não pensou na sua mulher, nem nos seus filhos, nem em mim quando transou comigo. Pelo jeito só queria matar a vontade. E não perdeu tempo, na noite seguinte você estava voando com ela pra Los Angeles. E me deixou aqui me sentindo uma... UMA VADIA. - As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

_ Isso não é justo! Não era só vontade, nem desejo... EU AMO VOCÊ, OLÍVIA, E EU TE DISSE ISSO. E o que você fez? Você me mandou embora! Disse que se arrependia que era um grande erro. Eu fiquei com tanta raiva. Você não me deixou falar, nem explicar... Tudo que eu queria era ficar com você. O que queria que eu fizesse? Te algemasse à força na cama e dissesse: Você é minha, agora!

Ela estava chorando descontroladamente, as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Abriu a porta furiosamente e já estava quase do lado de fora quando ele completou aumentando o tom da voz.

_ Você saiu por essa porta, do mesmo jeito que está fazendo agora, e me disse que não queria me ver nunca mais.

_E você disse que tudo que queria era não perder seus filhos. O que queria que eu dissesse?

Saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

Ele agarrou um copo que estava descansando em cima da mesinha e o jogou com raiva contra a parede.

* * *

**N/A:** _Eu sei que alguém aí deve tá querendo me matar pela demora. Peço perdão novamente! Eu tive um problema. Escrevi esse capítulo umas 5 vezes. A história já está toda na minha mente, do início ao fim. Mas eu tive certa divergência nessa parte. Eu coloquei o capítulo com sexo, com quase-sexo e afins, mas acabei optando por não colocar ainda kkkkk Prometo que a NC não vai demorar, caso alguém esteja ansioso. _

_É muito importante para mim saber o que vocês estão achando_. _Reviews! :D_


	5. Quase lá

**N/A**_**:** Eu quero agradecer de coração à todo mundo que está mandando reviews. Tem dias que eu pego o pc escrevo, escrevo e digo a mim mesma:" Tá uma merda" . Até pensei em desistir, mas venho aqui e vejo esses comentários lindos e volto a acreditar que vale a pena tentar . Quero que fique tudo perfeito pra vocês. Muito obrigada mesmo. Sou a minha pior crítica , acreditem em mim. rsrsrs Ok, espero que se divirtam lendo, assim como eu me diverti escrevendo. Boa leitura!_

* * *

**No dia seguinte.**

Os raios solares começaram a incomodar seus olhos entreabertos, ela elevou a mão para bloquear a luz.

Não conseguia se lembrar a última vez que vira um dia tão claro, quente, e com um céu azul tão límpido. Apoiou as duas mãos em algo macio e áspero, levantou um pouco a cabeça, observando o seu entorno. Quando conseguiu colocar-se sentada, percebeu sobre o que estava deitada. Areia. Uma areia tão branca que refletia a luz solar como um espelho. A primeira visão dela foi o mar. O lugar era paradisíaco, como os dos catálogos que ela lia domingo pela manhã.

Como ela foi parar ali? A grande pergunta pairava em sua mente.

Ficou logo de pé, enquanto suas mãos se livravam da areia do seu corpo. E como se tudo não estivesse assustador o bastante, percebeu que estava usando o seu biquíni branco. Lembrava muito bem de te-lo escondido no guarda-roupa, como incentivo a não usa-lo, porque além minúsculo, fica transparente quando ela entra na água, mas era tão lindo que ela tinha pena de jogar fora, fica lá no fundo da gaveta.

Mas que loucura ela tinha feito ontem? E por que não conseguia se lembrar.

Olhando mais atentamente para o mar, percebeu uma movimentação estranha. Talvez fosse alguém que poderia lhe dizer aonde estava. Foi se aproximando devagar, sem desafixar os olhos da água. Parou ligeiramente antes do local onde a onda estava batendo. À medida que a figura ia se aproximando, ela ia decifrando: Alguém nadando. Um homem? Um homem, com certeza.

Ele nadou até onde já se mantinha em pé. Seus pés encontraram o chão revelando seu corpo até a altura da cintura.

Não podia ser. Seu coração poderia ter parado naquele momento.

Elliot veio andando lentamente sobre a água na direção dela, a água escorrendo pelo corpo praticamente nu, se não fosse pela sunga.

Ela tentou inutilmente se manter calma. Sentiu um frio cortante na barriga, uma excitação fora do normal. A visão era para quebrar o auto-controle de qualquer uma. Ele passou as duas mãos pelos cabelos e veio andando com aquele sorriso arrebatador. Ela tinha que se concentrar em respirar agora, parar de salivar e controlar a excitação que continuava crescente. Mordeu o lábio com tanta força que quase podia senti-lo sangrar.

Seu ex-parceiro não se fez de rogado continuou andando até ela, exibindo cada gomo da barriga bem definida , os músculos dos braços, totalmente molhados e iluminados pelo sol. A cor dos seus olhos se confundindo com o céu, devorando- a com um olhar de predador faminto. Já estava à poucos metros, quando continuou avançando. Olívia percebeu que ele iria invadir o seu espaço pessoal, mas não foi capaz de recuar.

Seus braços fortes a puxaram sensualmente pela cintura , encostando seu corpo molhado no dela. O coração de Olívia palpitou. Ele a puxou de uma vez só, capturou seus lábios, curvando-a ligeiramente pra trás.

A detetive tremeu, suas pernas bambearam. O corpo molhado dele estava lhe dando arrepios deliciosos, não por ele estar gelado, muito pelo contrário, estava estranhamente quente para uma pessoa que acabara de sair água. Ela sabia que aquele calor não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com sol, porque estava sentindo o mesmo. A língua começou a pedir passagem, ela abriu os lábios generosamente para que ele explorasse, inundasse a boca dela com seu sabor maravilhoso. Dialogavam entre suspiros, com os lábios se encontrando e reencontrando, e as línguas enroladas entre si.

O beijo ficou mais difícil, mais agressivo. Ele a inclinou ainda mais para trás e a deitou sobre a areia, cobrindo-a com seu corpo. Encaixou os joelhos no meio das pernas dela, enquanto sua boca descia os beijos pelo pescoço até chegar a clavícula. Agarrou o seio dela com uma mão e acariciou com vontade por cima do biquíni, enquanto trabalhava com a língua no pescoço. Ela jogou a cabeça pra trás e gemeu.

_Tão gostosa- Sussurrou arrastado, enquanto descia a língua do pelo colo, traçando beijos pelo vale entre os seios, pela barriga.

Os beijos queimavam. Ela colocou as costas da mão na boca e mordeu com força quando sentiu os beijos dele chegando ao cós da calcinha do biquíni.

_Alguém está ansiosa?

Ele continuou os beijos no local e olhou pra ela. Os seios subiam a desciam, com a respiração forte. Era só o que ela conseguia ouvir a própria respiração, forte e irregular, sobrepondo o barulho do mar.

_"Never mind, I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best for you, too"_

_Hummm.- Ela gemeu, enquanto se movia de maneira desconfortável em uma cama que era evidentemente menor que ela.

O telefone insistia: _"Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said"_

Tentou se mover um pouco mais para achar o celular, espreguiçando-se e coçando os olhos. Finalmente conseguiu. Era o celular da Casey.

_"Sometimes it lasts in love, But sometimes it hurts instead"_

O aparelho estava vibrando no chão, próximo à cama. Ela se esticou ao máximo e quase caiu.

_"Sometimes it lasts in love, But sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Benson.- Falou arrastado, sonolenta._ Bom dia, Capitão. Não, o celular dela ficou aqui. Fala devagar, não to entendendo nada.- Bocejou._ Quantas vezes? Ah, eu não ouvi. Porque eu estava dormindo. Acho que eu tenho esse direito, né? Liga para o outro número dela.- pausa- Por que não? Então confere aí o número, porque eu sempre ligo para ele e consigo falar normalmente. - Espreguiçou-se_. Ok. Tá tudo bem. - Insistiu_ Sério, to bem. Eu só resolvi sair mais cedo. E a Júlia tava passando um pouco mal do estômago. aí... Claro. Qualquer coisa eu te ligo sim. Tchau.

_Maldito celular!- Berrou, tacando com força, fazendo-o quicar na cama.

As imagens do sonho vieram frescas à sua mente. Como flashes Ela sacudiu a cabeça em reprovação, na tentativa de afastar aqueles pensamentos. Frustrada, afundou o rosto no travesseiro.

Não bastava ele ter invadido seus pensamentos todos esses anos e estar invadindo sua vida agora, ele tinha que invadir seus sonhos também.

Fez um esforço máximo para levantar da cama, calçou os chinelos e saiu arrastando-se sobre os pés à procura de sua filha. As duas haviam passado uma noite difícil. Olívia ficou a noite inteira tentando distrair a menina, a fim de faze-la esquecer a dor, até que o remédio fizesse efeito. Nem lembrava quando tinha pego no sono, provavelmente já pela manhã. Foi ao seu quarto e nada, nem mesmo nos banheiros. Desceu as escadas com seus olhos esquadrinhando a sala. Quando parou na porta da cozinha ...

A porta da geladeira escancarada e a pequena sentada no chão com uma tigela de pudim de chocolate no meio das perninhas. Sua filha parecia parte do pudim, seu rosto, suas mãos, seus braços, pernas e roupas totalmente lambuzadas. Ela encheu bem as mãozinhas tentou colocar tudo na boca, caindo mais fora que dentro. Foi quando ela viu a mãe. A menina arregalou os olhos, com uma expressão idêntica a que a própria Olívia fazia.

Ficaram se olhando por segundos. A mãe se controlando para não rir e a filha pensando para onde poderia correr.

Júlia saltou num rompante, tentando escapar. Engatinhou passando por cima da tigela, caindo, desengonçada.

Olívia não sabia se corria atrás ou babava pela filha. Mesmo fazendo travessuras, era a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

Colocando-se de pé, a pequena começou a correr com suas perninhas curtas, deixando rastro de pezinhos de chocolate.

Olívia a alcançou, pegando- a no colo.

_Aonde você pensa que vai, mocinha?

_Mamãe, amo você.

Tentou usar sua válvula de escape. Olívia se derretia toda.

_Me ama? - Levantou a sobrancelha, séria. Ainda fazendo força pra não rir._ Doente e comendo pudim escondido de mim?

Ela fez beicinho, inchou as bochechas e fez que não com a cabeça.

_ Não?- Olívia imitou a filha._ Então o que é isso aqui no seu rosto, ein?- Lambeu o rosto do seu bebê, que estava sujo de chocolate.

_ Nãaaao, para de me _labar,_ Mamãe, para! - Tentava empurrar o a cabeça de sua mãe que lambia suas bochechas.

_Hummm, mas tá tão gostoso filha- Continuou lambendo_ Com gostinho de chocolate! Mamãe vai te morder.

Olívia deu leves mordidinhas no pescoço da filha e a colocou no chão. A menina imediatamente começou a passar as mãozinhas pelo rosto.

_Mamãaaaaae- Fez carinha de brava_ Me _labou_ toda- apontou o dedo indicador para a mãe._ Isso não se faz.

_LAMBEEEU.- Olívia falou em alto e bom som, tentando corrigir o que a criança tinha dito.

A resposta dela foi uma língua bem dada e saiu correndo em direção a sala. Dava pra se ouvir o barulho dos pezinhos subindo as escadas.

_ PODE INDO PRO BANHEIRO, OUVIU, DONA JÚLIA? VOU TE DAR UM BANHO E NADA DE DOCE. - Olívia gritou da cozinha.

Respirou profundamente quando percebeu a bagunça de chocolate que lhe esperava.

* * *

**N/A:** Confesso que essa parte do sonho ía um pouco mais além. ui (66' kkkk Mas resolvi tirar um pouquinho porque eu sou má/ mentira! Não quero que a primeira N/C perca a magia da expectativa. O próximo capítulo promete muitas gargalhas e algumas surpresas O.o Pretendo posta-lo até segunda.** Me façam feliz, preciso de vocês para continuar_ escrevendo , REVIEWS! :D_**


	6. Telefonemas

**N/A: **_Gente, não consegui postar segunda, mas a culpa foi inteiramente do computador.¬¬' Em breve trocarei ele e tudo ficará resolvido. OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTÁRIOS. MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO. obs: Ouve um problema na atualização e o capítulo ficou repetido, o dois igual ao quatro, mas já concertei. Obrigada a leitora que avisou._

* * *

**No mesmo dia, ainda pela manhã**.

_Telefonema compartilhado._

_Bom dia!

_Bom dia, Liv- Alex respondeu, alegre.

_Só se for pra você.- Melinda resmungou do outro lado da linha

_Por que vocês estão gritando?- Casey gemeu, levando a mão à cabeça. Sentindo as têmporas explodirem.

_Não sou só eu que estou de ressaca, que ótimo!- Melinda retrucou amargamente.

_Eu sei que vocês estão trabalhando enquanto eu estou confortavelmente sentada tomando o meu café, mas mesmo assim queria saber se vocês tem um tempo pra fofocarmos sobre a noite de ontem. _ Olívia tomou um gole generoso do seu café.

_ Livre como um pássaro. Estou esperando para despachar com o juiz faz meia hora, quebrando um galho pra uma amiga. Tô vendo que ainda vai demorar.- Alex olhou em volta e se deslocou a um local mais reservado.

_Você não se incomoda em esperar mais uns minutinhos pela autópsia, não é querido?- Melinda perguntou docemente ao corpo sem vida.

_Podem falar. Estou presa na merda desse engarrafamento. Tantos dias pra esse povo morrer atropelado e tem que acontecer logo no dia que eu to atrasada. - Todas ouviram os gritos de Casey do outro lado da linha : " ELE MORREU E ISSO É TRISTE, MAS A VIDA CONTINUA, VAMOS ANDANDO, PESSOAL!" Batia insistentemente na buzina.

_Cragen vai te matar, Casey. Ele ligou pro seu celular e já estava bem estressado.- Olívia a alertou.

_Doutora, dê um sedativo a ele, porque pelo jeito não desencalho daqui tão cedo.

_Pode deixar, eu tenho licença pra isso. Mas por que esse estresse todo do Don?- Melinda respondeu.

_ Porque ontem ele teve que levar a senhorita promotora responsável carregada pra casa. John me disse que ele chegou reclamando.- Alex finalmente introduziu-se no assunto.

_Eu posso ter exagerado um pouquinho ontem, mas isso não quer dizer que o atraso é culpa minha.- Casey colocou a cabeça pra fora do carro e gritou para os curiosos que enchiam a rua: "TEM UMA LOUÇA PRA LAVAR, NÃO? UMA ROUPINHA?!" Incrível como esse povo gosta de ver a desgraça alheia.

_ Exagerado um pouquinho? Você bebeu de tudo. Bebeu até a saliva de um par de garçons que eu vi. - Alex debochou da amiga, ouvindo nitidamente a risada de Olívia.

O estômago da legista revirou: _ Merda, Alex, nunca diga beber e saliva na mesma frase quando eu estiver de ressaca.

_Ah fala sério! Você estava abrindo um corpo agora mesmo e tá enjoada com beijos na boca?- A promotora retrucou a altura. _ Falando nisso... quando cheguei em casa beijei muito.

_ Quantas cartelas do azulzinho o Munch tomou? _Assim você mata o papai.- _Casey provocou a risada de todas.

Olívia começou a tossir em meio as risadas, quase cuspiu o café._ Que bom!- Felicitou a amiga.

_Vocês sabem que eu to fazendo tratamento pra engravidar, e eu ... bem... eu não tinha conversado direito com ele. Acho que isso o inibiu. Ele achou que não ia conseguir.

_ E você já fez o teste? - Foi Casey quem perguntou.

_ Ainda não. A consulta é amanhã. Mas vai dar tudo certo.

_Vai sim, amiga- As demais a incentivaram.

De repente alguns barulhos estridentes de objetos metálicos e um estrondo.

_ O que foi isso?- Olívia franziu o cenho, tentando ouvir com mais atenção.

_ Não foi aí? Aqui não foi.- Alex respondeu de pronto._ Nem aqui- Casey em seguida.

_Mel?

_Melinda?

Todas começaram a chamar pela amiga.

_Se tiver viva fala alguma coisa, não deixa a gente preocupada.

Sons da legista vomitando. A produto da bile estava sendo expulso boca a fora.

_Ela tá vomitando?

_Tá vomitando.

_Que nojo.

_Ahhhhhhhh.- A doutora exclamou. Colou o o celular no viva-voz e foi até a pia para lavar o rosto, a boca.z_ Nunca mais eu coloco uma gota de álcool na boca.

_Ela não disse isso semana passada?- Casey debochou._ Relaxa e põe tudo pra fora que vai melhorar.

_ Não é só por causa do vômito. Eu ... - Suspirou profundamente e sussurrou quase inaudível_ Eu transei com o Fin ontem a noite.

_ VOCÊ TRANSOU COM QUEM?- Alex berrou, agradecendo em seguida por estar em um corredor vazio.

_ MEN-TI-RA. - Olívia soltou uma risada chocada.

_ O quê? Quem transou com quem? Não dá pra ouvir com essas merdas de buzinas no meu ouvido.

_ A Melinda dormiu com o Tutuola.- A outra promotora respondeu quase como uma pergunta.

_ Que isso, gente? São os sinais do apocalipse.- Casey gargalhou- Vamos pra parte importante, ele é bem dotado?

_ E foi bom? Quero dizer... ele sempre me pareceu ter cara de bom de cama.- Alex começou a falar tão elétrica quando Casey.

_ Bem dotado ele é. - Olívia respondeu imediatamente , sem pensar. Levou a mão a boca.

_ Como é que você tem tanta certeza disso? - Melinda perguntou devagar, dando ênfase. _ Oh, meu Deus! Você também dormiu com ele.

_ NÃO. É só que... eles trocam de roupa na minha frente o tempo todo, então...

_ E você fica olhando, né, haaaaaaam, safadinha. De santa essa daí só tem a cara.- Casey não se aguentava de tanto rir.

_ Nem a cara- Alex completou.

_ Eu não fico olhando, gente. Mas é muito evidente, não precisa olhar muito pra perceber. Ele é como o Elliot. Você mesma comentou sobre o El a respeito disso Casey, você também é safadinha.

_ Mas eu nunca disse que não era. Fiquei olhando mesmo.

_ Vamos voltar a noite de sexo da Mel, por favor, que eu to curiosa. - Alex interrompeu impaciente- Então... você não disse como foi. Quero detalhes sórdidos.

_ Essa é a pior parte. Não lembro de nada.- A doutora choramingou.

_ Ah, fala sério! Conta pra gente.

_É conta.

_Conta logo!

_ GENTE!- Gritou com a respiração pesada. _ Eu to falando sério. A única coisa que eu sei é que acordei na cama dele hoje, nua. Tinha um bilhete dele na cama, me desejando bom dia, e dizendo que tinha ido comprar o café. Eu saí antes dele voltar.

_ Tadinho._Casey lamentou.

_ Eu entrei em pânico. O que eu ia dizer? A noite foi legal, mas eu não me lembro. Ele ia achar que era desculpa pra fingir que nada aconteceu. Ele tá me ligando, mas eu não vou atender. Vou adiar esse papo até quando eu puder.

_ Ele deve tá mal. Você não vai poder adiar isso pra sempre. Pelo menos atende o telefone. - Dava pra sentir a dó na voz da Olívia.

Alex ajudou: _ É mesmo. Pelo menos fala com ele.

_ Eu vou falar assim que eu souber o que dizer.

Olívia suspirou: _ Ok. Você com esse baita problema e eu aqui me sentindo mal por quase ter dormido com Elliot.

_ EITA!- Alex teve que se sentar.

_Vou passar aqui no mercado pra comprar suquinho de maracujá para as periquitas de vocês, meninas. Só eu não dei ontem a noite?- A promotora colocou a cabeça pra fora do carro de novo, agora gritando com os motoqueiros que furavam o engarrafamento. "SE LEVAR O MEU RETROVISOR, VAI PASSAR OS PRÓXIMOS 2 ANOS NA RICKERS!"

_Não deu por que tava quase em coma alcoólico. - Melinda debochou da amiga.

_O Derek vem aqui hoje a tarde. O que eu faço agora? Como eu explico que eu quase transei com o meu ex-parceiro.

_ Esquece o Derek e conta logo os detalhes. Bem que eu percebi que vocês sumiram. - Alex estava quase gritando de tanta empolgação.

_ Deixa eu ver se entendi, você pretende contar, é isso? - Melinda questionou absolutamente chocada._Você quer acabar o namoro, né? Porque é claro que ele não vai aceitar.

_ Quando você diz que _quase _transou, você quer dizer sexo oral?- Casey perguntou no seu perfeito tom sarcástico.

_ NÃO. - Olívia gritou nervosamente.

_ Preliminares? _ Melinda entrou na "dança".

_NÃO.

_ Vocês estavam nus, pelo menos?- Alex fez a ultima pergunta do interrogatório.

_ MAS QUE DROGA! NÃO. Só nos beijamos e trocamos uns amassos. Nada além disso, mas eu pensei em fazer e ele também. E teria acontecido.

_TERIIIIIIIIA, mas não aconteceu. Então fica na sua, senão vai perder o namorado.- Melinda alertou.

_ Mas que merda de _quase _sexo e esse? Foram só beijos. FALA SÉRIO. Teria acontecido? Você é vidente agora? Me fala quanto você tá cobrando. Amor, você pensou em fazer. Entre pensar e fazer há uma distância enorme. - Casey, assim como Melinda, estava tentando aliviar o peso da culpa da amiga.

_ Liv, eu acho que o certo é contar. - Alex no fundo sempre foi a mais certinha.

_ Eu sei... eu fiz e tenho que lidar com as consequências agora. Eu vou desligar, meninas. Eu tenho que levar a Júlia para natação. Ela passou um pouquinho mal ontem, não quis ir para a escola, mas de nadar ela não abre mão.

_ Ela tá bem?- Melinda, perguntou preocupada.

_Tá. Foi só uma dorzinha na barriga. Já estava caindo de boca no doce hoje de novo.- Seus lábios curvaram-se em um sorriso ao lembrar da filha toda suja de chocolate. Respirou fundo, olhando para o teto , pensativa. _ Tchau, meninas. Um bom dia pra vocês.- E desligou.

É claro que aquele era um assunto delicado para ela. As amigas podiam sentir a tensão criada pelo assunto pouco antes da detetive desligar o telefone.

_ Ela vai ficar bem?- Alex questionou as demais.

_Espero que sim.- Respondeu. Em seguida respirou aliviada, seu carro finalmente começara a andar._ Eu também vou ter que ir, qualquer coisa, me liguem. Beijo.- Desligou.

_Eu vou trabalhar também. Boa sorte com o juiz, Alex.

_Obrigada, mas não vou precisar de sorte, só de paciência.

* * *

**N/A: **Ataques de ciúmes do El? Uma briga com socos, tapas, pontapés e joelhadas? Confiram nos próximos capítulos.

É muito importante pra mim ler os seus comentários e saber o que estão achando. _REVIEWS! :D_


	7. Boas notícias

**No mesmo dia , mais tarde.**

Sms da Alex :" Gente, tô grávidaaaaaaaaaaa! :D E decidi quem será a madrinha: ... Casey!"

Assim que a promotora resolveu iniciar o processo do tratamento para engravidar, instaurou-se uma disputa entre as amigas para saber quem seria a madrinha da criança.

**No tribunal, um pouco antes de Casey receber a mensagem.**

_ Protesto! Meritíssima, o advogado está conduzindo a testemunha. - Casey o interrompeu pela milésima vez naquele dia.

_Mantido.- Donelly entregou um olhar altivo ao advogado _ Doutor Connor, não vou tolerar esse tipo de comportamento no meu tribunal.

_ Retiro.- Olhou para Casey e exibiu um sorriso debochado._ Eu terminei com a testemunha, meritíssima.- Já havia conseguido o que queria, sensibilizar o júri da maneira mais amadora possível.

_ Meritíssima, eu peço um ressesso de ...

_ Negado.- Nem mesmo permitiu que Casey terminasse de formular o pedido.

O Celular da promotora vibra, que distraída pela raiva, não percebe, até que o mesmo começa a vibrar ainda mais forte, quase caminhando sobre a mesa.

_ A testemunha é sua doutora Novak.

Casey abre a boca em um sorriso gigantesco quando lê a mensagem, se move desconcertantemente na cadeira, mal podendo conter a histeria.

_ Doutora Novak?- Donnelly franziu o cenho, profundamente irritada. Já estavam lá à horas e a promotora ainda resolveu parar para fazer sabe-se lá o que no celular.

_Sim?- Casey olhou para cima, encontrando o olhar cortante da juíza e ouvindo as risadas audíveis do advogado irritante.

_ A testemunha.

_Ah, sim. - Disse quase desculpando-se, levantando em seguida da cadeira._ Posso me aproximar, meritíssima?

Donelly bufou e revirou os olhos. _ Claro.

Aproximou-se da bancada, quase saltitante, com um sorriso nos lábios. Sussurrou: _ Alex tá grávida.

A juíza levou as mãos ao peito enquanto trocava olhares emocionados com Casey.

_ Mas ela não me disse nada. Por que ela não me contou? - Sorriu.

_ Acabei de receber a mensagem.

_ Ah que merda, meu celular tá desligado.

_ Eu vou ser a madrinha.

_ Não acredito que ela te escolheu.- Desdenhou, revirando os olhos novamente- Temos que comemorar!

Casey assentiu histericamente.

Donelly tossiu algumas vezes, limpando a garganta para disfarçar a empolgação na voz.

_ Muito bem, doutora Novak, a senhora conseguiu um ressesso.- Disse olhando seriamente para Casey._ Esta sessão está suspensa até as dez horas de amanhã.- E bateu o martelo.

**Algumas horas depois, a noite.**

_Ligação de Melinda para Olivia._

_ Alô.

_ Ham... Oi. Não estou interrompendo nada, né?_ Melinda questionou meio sem graça.

Olívia riu. Obviamente a amiga estava se referindo a ida do namorado de Olívia a casa dela na parte da tarde.

_ Não. Pode falar.- Respondeu.

_ E aí, como foi a conversa? - A legista estava se consumindo de curiosidade.

_ Ele ainda não chegou.- Olívia suspirou.

_ Ué! Pensei que você tivesse dito que ela ia aí a tarde.

_ Ele vinha, mas teve alguns problemas na clínica. Ele tá pra chegar a qualquer momento.

_Depois me liga pra contar tudo - Advertiu.

_Ok.- A detetive soltou uma risada frustrada.- Recebeu a mensagem da Alex?

_ Recebi, menina. Ela escolheu a Casey? Que mancada. Todo mundo sabe que eu seria a melhor escolha para madrinha.- Acrescentou cinicamente _ Nem ligo,é ela quem perde.

Olívia riu com vontade.

_ Tá que não se aguenta de ciúmes, né?

_ Você também! - Melinda retrucou berrando. _ E o Elliot?

_ Mel, eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso. - Respondeu, desconfortável.

_ Não é isso. Sou eu quem precisa falar- Pausou _ Eu falei umas coisas pra ele, espero que você não me mate.

Os batimentos cardíacos da detetive foram facilmente de 80 à 130 naquele momento. A angústia subiu rapidamente até a garganta.

_ MELINDA, VOCÊ...

_Calma! Não é isso. - Interrompeu, notando que a policial estava tendo um ataque do outro lado da linha_ Ele veio aqui mais cedo, disse que estava trabalhando em um caso, mas não me convenceu muito. No fim ele mostrou a que veio. Me pediu o nome completo do seu namorado e algumas outras informações e eu ... sei lá... eu não achei que fosse grande coisa, mas depois fiquei pensando que você poderia ficar com raiva e tal.

Olívia respirou aliviada.

_Ah, é isso? Fica tranquila. Ele provavelmente vai jogar o nome dele em todas listas de procurados que existem. Essa é a forma dele de mostrar o lado possessivo. - Fechou os olhos recostando a cabeça no sofá, lembrando a maneira como ele a fez sair do táxi quase a força.

_Eu estive pensando... não que seja da minha conta. Fique a vontade pra me interromp...

_Fala logo! - Interrompeu, rindo.

_ E se não for só possessão, obsessão, ou sei lá o quê. E se vocês tentassem colocar tudo a limpo e... sei lá... tentar.

_ Você sabe melhor do que ninguém por que isso é complicado.- Cortou.

_ Até quando vocês dois vão continuar correndo de uma coisa que tá tão óbvia? Vocês mal puderam ficar juntos por algumas horas em um bar, sem ir parar na cama, acho que você sabe o que isso quer dizer...

_ Que nós dois devemos moderar na bebida.- Brincou.

_Você sabe do que eu tô falando, não se faça de ...

A campainha toca e Olívia a interrompe.

_ Ah, Mel, depois a gente termina essa conversa, ok? Deve ser o Derek e eu não sei se eu estou psicologicamente preparada pra isso.

_ Ok, boa sorte! E me ligue, Beijo. - Desligou.

Olívia desligou o celular e o depositou na mesinha de centro. Levantou-se, ajeitando a blusa, subindo um pouco mais a calça jeans. Penteou os cabelos com dedos nervosamente e respirou fundo. "Ok" disse a si mesma tentando controlar os nervos. Em momento nenhum em sua vida, ela se imaginou passando por algo nem parecido com aquilo. Contar uma traição.  
Com menos de dois dias do seu retorno, Elliot havia conseguido toda essa confusão na vida de sua ex-parceira.

A imagem dele ficou em sua mente durante toda a noite, o dia.

O toque insistente da campainha a despertou de seus devaneios .

Foi atender a porta. Lá estava um homem alto, forte, vestido socialmente, exibindo um sorriso atraente e um brilho tentador nos olhos verdes. Empunhava um belo e generoso buquê de rosas vermelhas.

_Ual! - Ela se assustou, mas não pode deixar de sorrir, ele sempre foi muito romântico e nunca se preocupou em economizar com ela. Ele estava tornando o que ela tinha que fazer, cada vez mais difícil.

* * *

**N/A:** Postando mais de um capítulo hoje para recompensar a paciência de vocês. Obrigada por tudo. _REVIEWS! :D Façam meu dia feliz!_


	8. Culpa

Olívia tomou as rosas para si, encaixando-as em um de seus braços. Enquanto seu namorado tomava-a pela cintura depositando um selinho demorado em seus lábios.

_Não precisava- Ela agradeceu acariciando o rosto dele.

Ele sorriu em resposta, espremendo os lábios dela contra os dele novamente.

_Entra- Ela saiu dos seus braços, recuando um pouco para que ele pudesse passar.

Ele entrou , reparando todos os cantos da casa.

_Onde está a minha garota?- Virou-se para a namorada.

_ Pensei que eu fosse a sua garota.- Sorriu divertida.

_Você é a número dois. - Apontou para Olívia.- Onde está a pequena?

_Dormindo. E se Deus quiser, vai dormir até amanhã. Ela teve um pouco de dor na barriga ontem, não dormiu durante a noite. Gastou as energias que não tinha na natação e a pouco ela finalmente dormiu.

_Mas ela tá melhor? Eu posso dar uma olhada nela. - Ele ofereceu ainda sorrindo.

Ninguém podia negar que era lindo e ainda por cima prestativo.

_Não, tudo bem, obrigada.- Uma rápida troca de olhares. _ Eu vou colocar as flores em um vaso, já volto.

Ele a puxou pelo braço, tirou o buquê de suas mãos e jogou-o em qualquer lugar._Você faz isso depois.

Encostou o corpo dela mais contra si com a mão em suas costas, dando beijos no pescoço. _ Senti saudades.- Disse ao pé do ouvido.

Ela o interrompeu, empurrando- o nervosamente, escapando dos seus braços.

_ Alguma coisa errada? - Ele questionou, com semblante confuso.

_ Nada errado. Eu só...- Ela rapidamente jogou os cabelos mais para parte de trás do pescoço, lembrando da marca de um dos chupões que não haviam desaparecido ainda. _ Eu queria conversar primeiro.

_ Ok.- Ele concordou, dando a volta e sentando-se no sofá.

Ela fez o mesmo, sentando-se de frente para ele.

_ Eu também tenho algumas coisas pra falar pra você. _ Disse pegando as mãos delas nas suas.

Ela abriu um pouco mais os olhos, com curiosidade. _Fala você primeiro.

_ Bom, eu consegui entrar em um acordo pela casa que você tanto queria.- Falou abrindo um sorriso gigantesco.

_Sério.- Ela levou uma das mãos a boca, emocionada. _Como?

_ Eu tenho meus encantos- Brincou, levantando a sobrancelha ligeiramente_ Convenci a proprietária, e você já pode acertar tudo. É claro que eu vou ajudar a pagar, mas ela vai estar no seu nome. Vamos poder finalmente ser uma família.- Ele apertou a mão dela e acariciou seus dedos.

_ Derek, eu ...

Ele interrompeu. _Não, não. Deixa eu terminar. Eu já sei o que você vai falar... Que eu nunca estou aqui, são muito plantões. Você se sente muito sozinha. Amor, eu sei de tudo isso. Eu vou dar um tempo na clínica, já consegui alguém para me substituir em algumas funções. Eu terei mais tempo pra você e pra Júlia.

Silêncio. E os olhos conectados. Ela suspirou pesadamente.

_ Assim que você aceitar meu pedido de casamento, é claro.- Ele relembrou o pedido, que ela tinha ficado de pensar a dois meses atrás.

Olívia recostou o cotovelo no sofá, apoiou o rosto na mão e começou a esfregar os olhos lentamente, abaixando um pouco a cabeça.

_ O que foi, amor?- Perguntou, já preocupado_ O que você queria me dizer?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, sem conseguir olhar para ele. Derek estava fazendo tudo que ela sempre precisou. Era carinhoso, amoroso e atencioso com ela e a filha. E tudo que queria era formar uma família, sem imaginar o significado que aquela palavra tinha para ela.

Crescendo sem pai, com uma mãe alcoólatra O único significado de família que ela tinha era a sua filha, mas também não achava justo faze-la crescer sem a figura de um pai. Com exceção do irmão de Olívia, que quase nunca aparecia, a menina não teria muito o que chamar de família.

_Amor, o que há de errado?- Levantou o queixo dela, tirando a mão do seu rosto para olhar nos seus olhos.

_Eu tenho um passado um pouco complicado...- Não sabia como começar a explicar. Talvez fosse melhor contar a partir do momento em que ela dormiu com Elliot.

_Olha pra mim.- Levantou ainda mais o queixo dela, percebendo que ela fitava o chão. _ Eu não me importo com o seu passado. Eu quero me casar com você e a menos que você não queira...

_ Não é isso.- Ela interrompeu.

_ Então, eu não me importo. Eu cometi muitos erros também, no meu passado. E se isso está te torturando tanto... Olha, vamos viver a partir de agora, ok? Uma vida nova, na nossa casa, com a NOSSA filha.

Sorriram juntos.

Ela sentiu um grande aperto no peito, estava incomodando a ponto de sentir que ia ter que prender a respiração. Ela desistiu de contar. Foi isso mesmo. Decidiu que não iria perder uma grande oportunidade de uma vida feliz para sua filha, por uma burrada.

Mas a culpa... A culpa sacudiu seus nervos, pesando em seu estômago como uma úlcera.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas ele impediu, selando seus os lábios com os próprios. Olívia aceitou seus lábios e pressionou de volta, tomando a parte de trás da nuca dele com as mãos.

Derek começou a tomar a parte de cima e de baixo dos lábios dela, abrindo-os para que ele pudesse experimenta-la. Suas línguas finalmente se encontraram, quentes, em um beijo lento. Ele puxou o corpo dela pra mais perto pela cintura. Foi colocando as mãos por dentro da blusa, sentindo a pele macia. Logo o beijo foi ficando mais molhado e profundo, e ele a puxou para si o quanto pode.  
Ela acabou montando no seu colo, sem descolar os lábios, sentindo as mãos dele avançarem por dentro da blusa. Olívia desceu as mãos para alcançar a borda da blusa e foi puxando para tira-la pela cabeça. Seus lábios desencontraram por instantes enquanto ela colocava a blusa em cima do sofá. Depositou as duas mãos no rosto dele para um novo beijo, encontrando seus olhos verdes cintilando de desejo.

Num lampejo ela pode jurar que viu o rosto de Elliot, o corpo dele embaixo do dela, suas mãos no seu corpo. Se assustou por um breve momento, fechando os olhos com força, voltando a beijar seu namorado. Abriu os olhos durante o beijo rapidamente, só para conferir, era mesmo Derek que estava ali.

Interromperam o longo beijo para respirarem um pouco. Ela foi traçando beijos pelo rosto dele.

_ Vamos subir pro meu quarto. Ela está dormindo, mas pode descer a qualquer momento.- Sussurrou.

Ele deu um beijo possessivo no pescoço.

Ela segurou a parte de trás do cabelo dele, mordendo os próprio lábios. Saiu do seu colo e ele a seguiu, abraçando-a por trás. Foram andando assim até chegarem ao pé da escada. Pararam ao som da campainha.

_Deve ser a comida- Ela bufou.

_Você pediu comida?

_Chinesa.- Ela respondeu indo até a porta.

_ Amor.- A chamou.

_Oi. - Olhou para ele antes de abrir a porta.

_O cara da entrega não vai fazer questão de gorjeta.- Disse olhando fixamente para os seus seios.

Ela riu. Esqueceu-se completamente de que estava somente de sutiã. Ele lhe jogou a blusa e ela colocou-a apenas por cima. Tampando a parte da frente do corpo. Abriu a porta quase que mecanicamente, fechou-a um pouco em seguida, colocando somente até a parte do pescoço para atender o rapaz da entrega.

Olívia engasgou ao ver quem era, suas mãos apoiadas na porta começaram a tremer.

_Elliot? O quê..

_ Posso entrar? - Falou já colocando a mão na porta para empurra-la. Com aquela expressão de ódio e descontrole que sua parceira bem conhecia.

_Não é uma boa hora.- Ela quase gritou, alterada. Sem saber se segurava a porta ou a blusa.

Ele olhou para o carro de Derek estacionado na calçada e ela seguiu o olhar, sabendo exatamente o que ele queria dizer.

_ Eu acho que a hora é perfeita!- Falou exibindo um sorriso falso, repleto de raiva e empurrou a porta.

Ela se desequilibrou, a blusa caiu e ela quase caiu junto.

_O QUE É ISSO, CARA? TÁ MALUCO? - Derek disse indo na direção de Olívia.

Elliot entrou na frente. Com uma expressão dura na face, os olhos azuis claros fervendo de ódio._ Tô interrompendo alguma coisa?- Olhou para Olívia, que estava absolutamente chocada, com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, tentando não ficar tão exposta.

_Quem é esse cara? - Derek questionou Olívia, ainda sem toda a raiva que lhe era devida.

_ Elliot, o que você pensa que tá fazendo? VAI EM BORA!- Ela gritou atrás dele.

_ Não vim falar com você,- Falou olhando-a por cima do ombro_ minha conversa é com esse pegador aqui.- Empurrou Derek com força contra a parede.

* * *

**N/A:** CENAS DE VIOLÊNCIA A SEGUIR! - Fiquei nervosa ao escrever essas cenas da Liv com o Derek. Se você achou que a pegada dele foi sem graça, acredite: Não é mera coincidência. kkkk E/O. O próximo capítulo já está pronto, mas eu quero mesmo saber o que vocês acharam, se está realmente bom. _REVIEWS! :D_


	9. Ciúmes

**N/A:**_ Me diverti muito escrevendo esse capítulo, espero que se divirtam lendo. Muito obrigada pelos comentários e por estarem acompanhando ;D_

* * *

O médico bateu com força contra a parede. Assim que conseguiu se equilibrar, partiu para cima de Elliot, furando o ar com um soco violento, que por sorte, só atingiu de raspão o queixo do detetive.

Elliot não deixou por menos, acertou um soco cruzado forte que pegou bem em cheio, fazendo com o que o nariz do médico começasse a sangrar.

_ PAREM COM ISSO! ELLIOT, SAI DAQUI!- Olívia empurrou Elliot para trás, tentando, em vão, controlar a fúria dele.

_Sai da minha frente!- Ele afastou Olívia com um braço, indo novamente em direção ao namorado dela.

Derek alcançou o abajur em cima da mesinha e avançou a fim de acertar a cabeça do adversário, mas seus movimentos já não estavam tão rápidos devido ao sangramento no nariz.

Elliot conseguiu alcançar a mão do médico antes que o objeto atingisse o alvo. Os dois ficaram durante alguns minutos duelando pelo objeto, medindo forças, esbarrando nos objetos pela casa. Elliot venceu e jogou o abajur no chão. Os estilhaços quase atingiram o pé de Olívia.

Elliot agarrou o pescoço de Derek com uma chave de braço.

_ ELLIOT, LARGA ELE AGORA! LARGA!- Ela socava seu ex-parceiro.

A alta quantidade de adrenalina que estava em sua corrente sanguínea, fazia com que ele sentisse os socos de Olívia como se fossem mera massagem.

Derek estava contorcendo o rosto com a falta de ar, enquanto Elliot o sufocava com o braço.

_ VAI MATAR ELE, PARA COM ISSO, AGORA!. - Tentava alcança-los enquanto se moviam juntos pela sala._ Pelo amor de Deus, minha filha tá lá em cima. Para com isso! - Implorou.

Elliot afrouxou o braço, atendendo a suplica dela, e acabou por receber uma forte cotovelada no estômago, quase caiu.

_DEREK, POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?

_ Tá brincando comigo? Esse cara tá tentando me mat...- Elliot pulou em cima dele, ainda não totalmente recuperado da cotovelada. Ambos tombaram, caindo em cima da mesinha de vidro que se espatifou em mil pedaços.

_ Mamãe?

Olívia pode ouvir claramente, mesmo no meio de toda confusão. Sua filha aparecera na escada. Por sorte, os dois estavam se socando na parte da frente do sofá, bem onde tinham quebrado a mesinha, impedindo que a menina visualizasse o que realmente acontecia. Olívia subiu correndo, abraçando a filha protetoramente. Pegou-a no colo e a levou para o quarto, depositando-a na cama.

_Fica aqui, não sai daqui, ok?

_Mamãe.- A criança protestou.

_ O Derek caiu em cima da mesa e ela quebrou, foi só isso. Você não gosta de ver machucado, gosta? - A menina segurou o ursinho e balançou a cabeça negativamente _Então, fica aqui que a mamãe já volta, tá bom?

A filha assentiu. _ Não sai daí.

Olívia acrescentou antes de desligar a luz e fechar a porta.

Ao descer as escadas, percebeu que seu parceiro havia vencido a luta. A experiência de anos como policial lhe deu uma boa vantagem. Os dois já estavam de pé, e Elliot estava pressionando Derek pelo colarinho. _ Se você não falar, eu vou arrastar a sua cara até a calçada!- Cuspia diversas ameaças.

Ela invadiu o espaço entre os dois tentando os separar. Seu namorado estava todo salpicado de sangue.

_ Dá pra você me explicar que merda você tá fazendo? - Ela perguntou, perfurando os olhos azuis de Eliiot, enquanto os afastava de uma vez.

Pegou a blusa que estava no chão e levou até o nariz do namorado. Pegou a mão dele_ Assim, pressiona aqui pra estancar o sangue.- Ele a obedeceu.

_Pergunta para o seu namoradinho.- Apontou para o médico.

Ela erguendo a sobrancelha e lançou um olhar questionador ao médico.

_ Não faço ideia do que esse cara tá falando.- Respondeu simplesmente. Pressionando o pano contra o nariz.

_Mentiroso filho da puta!- Elliot voou na direção de Derek e Olívia entrou na frente de novo. _Saí da minha frente, Olívia.- Exigiu.

_ Não! Eu vou ficar na frente dele. Você vai me bater?- Ela cruzou os braços na altura dos seios semi-expostos. Ele se afastou alguns passos._ Perguntei se você vai me bater.

Ele a encarou em silêncio e engoliu em seco.

_Você vai me dizer o que foi tudo isso, ou vai sair da minha casa agora.- Pressionou em um tom ameaçador.

Elliot enterrou a mãos nos bolsos e retirou uma foto, entregando-a a ela.

_Hum- Ela franziu a testa expressando curiosidade_ Uma foto da ex-esposa dele, o que tem isso?

_ Ex- esposa? Tem certeza que ela é ex? Foi o que ele te disse não foi?

_Esse imbecil não sabe o que diz.- Derek defendeu-se.

_Cala a boca!_ Elliot ameaçou_ Olha bem para esse menino na foto. Ele não te lembra alguém.

Na foto estavam o médico, uma mulher e duas crianças sorrindo. O menino, ainda tão pequeno, com os traços perfeitos do namorado da detetive.

_É seu filho?- Ela perguntou sem parar de olhar a foto

_O quê? Não, claro que não.

_Se for... Você sabe que eu vou descobrir.- Os olhos de Olívia quase tremiam de raiva.

_ Ok. É meu filho, eu ia te contar, eu juro.- Confessou. Falando com dificuldade, com o pano ainda pressionado contra o nariz _ Mas isso não é motivo pra esse cara chegar aqui me agredindo.

_Ele mentiu nisso. No que mais ele mentiu, Liv? _ Elliot disse chegando perto dela. Sabia que aquilo havia aberto um precedente para dar validade as outras mentiras que seriam reveladas. _ Essa mulher ainda é esposa dele. Ele manda essa história de plantão para poder enrolar vocês duas. Ele vive de golpes em mulheres muito ricas, mães solteiras, mas ficou um pouco frustrado por que acabou arranjando um laço mais forte com essa aqui. Bastou uma ligação para o nosso amigo Ramsey, do departamento de fraudes, para descobrir quem esse cara realmente é. - Pegou a foto das mãos de Olívia e jogou na cara dele.

_Isso é mentira, Olívia! _ Ele gritou.

A detetive apenas o olhou calmamente. Logo ela, que pensava saber reconhecer um mentiroso a distância. Teve um dentro de sua vida por tanto tempo._ Mas eu não tenho dinheiro.

_Viu? Não faz sentido.- O sangue no nariz finalmente havia estancado.

_ Então naquela festa, você só se aproximou de mim porque achou que eu era rica?

_Não! Claro que não.

_ Era uma festa onde só tinham pessoas ricas, faz todo sentido. Eu estava com uma criança pequena, não tinha aliança.- Ela foi concluindo os detalhes no mesmo tom que usava nos interrogatórios.

_Eu me apaixonei por você.- Ele se aproximou e tocou o braço dela.

_ Tira-as-mãos-de-mim.- Ela nem precisava dizer nada porque Elliot já estava empurrando para longe.

_ Você não tem dinheiro, mas eu tenho. Nós íamos poder ter uma boa vida juntos. Eu te amo, Liv.

_ VOCÊ NÃO AMA NINGUÉM! - Gritou. _ Em pensar- Pausou para dar uma boa risada _que eu tava me sentindo mal por ter te traído. Por quase ter ido pra cama com você.- Olhou para Elliot, que não esboçou reação.

_VOCÊ O QUÊ? - Derek foi pra cima de Olívia. Elliot o empurrou com tanta força que o médico sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no peito e quase caiu, apoiando-se no sofá.

_ Sabe que eu me arrependo de verdade de não ter transado com ele- Aproximou -se perigosamente do rosto do médico, com os olhos tremendo de raiva _ Porque ele MUITO melhor que você na cama. - Falou quase gemendo, com o rosto a centímetros do dele, acrescentando com uma risada de puro ódio. Elliot estava olhando pra ela absolutamente chocado, teve que segurar para não sorrir pelo que ela havia dito _ Eu até diria pra você assistir uns filminhos pra melhorar a sua performance, mas alguma coisa me diz que você vai aprender muita coisa na prisão.

_ Prisão? - Ele rosnou. _ Você não tem NADA- Riu _ Quanto tempo acha que eu vou ficar lá? Vai procurar até o inferno e não vão achar nada. Posso contratar os melhores advogados do país. Eu SOU RICO!

_ Por que não guarda esse belo discurso para o dia do seu julgamento? Você tem o direito de permanecer em silêncio- Elliot ia dizendo enquanto tirava as algemas para coloca-las nos pulsos do homem._ tudo que disser pode e será usado contra você no tribunal. Você tem o direito a um advogado, se você não tiver condições financeiras o Estado lhe resignará um. -O detetive foi empurrando o prisioneiro em direção a porta com um sorriso satisfeito.

Quando Derek passou por Olívia a provocou: _ VADIA! Você é uma puta, você e a sua filhinha!

Olívia, tomada pela raiva, agiu instintivamente. Acertou nele um soco bem dado no nariz. A dor lancinante o fez cair no chão e o nariz voltou a sangrar.

Ela sentiu uma dor pungente em sua mão. _Aaahhh!_ Gritou, enquanto segurava a mão dolorida com a outra mão. Elliot imediatamente colocou a mão dela entre as dele, apertando-a numa massagem. Ela franzia o rosto de dor.

_Deixa. Eu vou botar gelo.- Ela saiu em direção a cozinha.

_ Você machucou a mão dela com essa sua cara de pau.- Disse para o médico que estava com a cara no chão, sangrando e gemendo. O segurou pelos braços, levantando-o._ Anda logo!- Foi empurrando em direção a saída e o jogou na parte de trás do carro, batendo "distraidamente" a cabeça do prisioneiro na parte superior do carro. _ Foi mal aí - Disse com um sorriso vitorioso após trancar o carro.

Caminhou retornando para dentro da casa. Não encontrou sinais dela na sala, então andou cautelosamente até a cozinha.  
Olívia estava atrás do balcão com a mão dolorida mergulhada em um balde de gelo.

_Você está bem?- A voz dele a despertou.

_Eu não sei como responder a essa pergunta.- Tentava segurar as lágrimas que já preenchiam seus belos olhos castanhos.

Ele assentiu com pesar.

_Você sabe que ele pode te processar por violência policial e mais sabe-se lá o quê.- Ela levantou o olhar para encara-lo. _ Não sabe?

_Bem- Ele sorriu, divertindo-se com a situação_ ele esta bastante machucado então... valeu a pena. - Segurou uma risada.

Ela não soube muito bem o motivo, se foi a ironia ou a própria situação, mas aquilo a fez rir.

_Você também está machucado.

Pegou um pano e o molhou um pouco na bica da pia. Caminhou lentamente ele, invadindo seu espaço pessoal.

Ele apenas a observava com olhar de completa adoração.

Ela tocou suavemente o ferimento. Ele puxou o cabeça para trás involuntariamente quando sentiu a ardência provocada pela água. Olívia levou uma mão ao pescoço dele e o segurou firme enquanto sua outra mão trabalhava no ferimento. Elliot a fitava com firmeza e ela ignorava o seu olhar. Os lábios dela tremeram um pouco em seguida e uma lágrima escorreu pela bochecha.

_ Por que você fez isso? - Ela o questionou com a voz soprada.

Ele segurou os pulsos dela, retirou o pano de sua mão e o jogou em cima do balcão. Ela ainda se recusava a olhar para ele, envergonhada por não conseguir segurar o choro.

_ Porque eu te amo e eu nunca deixaria ninguém te fazer mal. - Ele apertou as mãos dela delicadamente.

_ Como você fez? - Os lábios dela tremeram ainda mais, a voz estava embargada pelas lágrimas. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas a fechou. Respirou fundo. _ Será que ... eu não tenho o direito de ser feliz? Eu sirvo só para ser brinquedinho de homem casado?

_ Você tá me comparando com esse cara?- Ele franziu a testa. _ Eu estava tentando te proteger. É o que os parceiros fazem.

_ A questão é que - Ela passou a mão na bochecha, secando um pouco as lágrimas- não somos mais parceiros. Você não fez isso pra me proteger, você fez porque estava com ciúmes.

Ele suspirou e teve que concordar com ela.

_Eu perdi o controle, eu não queria que você descobrisse assim.- Lamentou levando as mãos ao rosto dela_ Eu só... quando eu vi você assim- Desceu a mão pelo ombro dela, tocando tão suavemente que a fez arrepiar. _ Eu fiquei imaginando as mãos dele em você e não consegui me controlar.

Ela soltou um soluço e deixou mais lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto. Sabia exatamente de que tipo de raiva ele estava falando. A mesma raiva que ela sentia ao imaginar ele e Kathy juntos. Só que ele sempre teve um grande problema com controle da raiva, as vezes nem ela conseguia segura-lo.

Elliot colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha, desceu a outra mão até as costas nuas fazendo-a tremer levemente. Ele puxou o corpo dela contra o seu até sentir os seios dela esmagados no seu peito. Ela suspirou com os olhos ainda vidrados no azul profundo dos dele. Sentiu o estômago gelar.

_Eu nunca quis te magoar.- Ele confessou.

Seus rostos estavam quase se tocando, separados apenas pela distância da altura. Olívia lamentou profundamente a falta dos seus saltos nesse momento. Ele respirava irregularmente, sentindo os músculos do corpo enrijecidos pela sensação do corpo dela tão despido colado ao seu. Olívia serpenteou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, quando percebeu que ele precisava de um "ok" para ir em frente e beija-la. Ambos sentindo-se arder pela vontade incontrolável.

Ele a puxou para cima com um braço em volta da sua cintura, esmagando-a mais contra o seu próprio corpo. Acabou com a distância entre os seus rostos e os pés dela quase saíram do chão, literalmente.

* * *

**N/A: Continua o beijo e muito mais no próximo capítulo! **Consegui surpreender vocês? Preciso saber o que vocês acharam para saber se estou indo pelo caminho certo. _REVIEWS _;D

** Obs: **_Eu sei que muita gente pensou que o Derek era um fofo. Eu escrevi assim propositalmente, porque eu queria que vocês o vissem com o olhar da Olívia. Entendessem o porque ela se deixou enfeitiçar por ele, sem conseguir ver quem ele realmente era. Não esqueçam que ele está no carro com o nariz sangrando enquanto eles estão lá dentro tendo um momento kkkk É uma parte que eu gosto de lembrar._


	10. Resistir? II

O beijo dispensou todas as gentilezas, os lábios se chocaram movidos pelo desespero, suas línguas não puderam esperar um só segundo para sentir o sabor um do outro. Ela inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça para obter um pouco mais dele e ele fez o mesmo.

O beijo estava feroz. Ela tentava decifrar de onde toda aquela necessidade estava vindo, o prazer que os lábios dele estavam lhe proporcionando não lhe dava tempo nem para pensar. Suas cabeças moviam-se de um lado para o outro freneticamente tentando obter mais profundidade.

A anteriormente silenciosa cozinha ecoava o barulho das bocas se encontrando, das roupas dele sendo amassadas, gemidos abafados e suspiros profundos.

Ela tentava manter-se na ponta dos pés, apesar de seus joelhos estarem começando a falhar. As mãos dele começaram a percorrer a sua pele nua. Os dedos ásperos subindo e descendo da sua cintura até as costas, brincando com o fecho do seu sutiã. Seu sexo estava pulsando, aparentemente todas as suas terminações nervosas estavam enviando vibrações diretas para o seu centro.

O ar estava se fazendo realmente necessário. Eles afastavam os lábios ligeiramente para sugar um pouco de ar, respirando um dentro da boca do outro.

Ela também precisava sentir a pele dele. Colocou a mão por dentro da camisa, pela gola, desfazendo dois ou três botões. Começou a espalmar as mãos, arranhando em seguida. O peito dele enrijeceu-se sob suas mãos e ela sorriu durante o beijo. Podia sentir nitidamente o pulsar do coração dele e o seu deveria estar no mesmo ritmo ou pior.

Ele massageou um dos seios dela por cima do sutiã. A pele estava tão sensível ao toque que ela interrompeu o beijo e gemeu inclinando a cabeça um pouco para trás.

Ele aproveitou para tomar o seu pescoço com mordidas e beijos, enquanto a encostava contra a bancada. Foi introduzindo a mão por dentro do bojo do sutiã.

Os olhos dela tremeram um pouco, quase fechando-se. Ela não saberia dizer se foi prazer ou expectativa.

_Não. - Ofegou e segurou a mão dele._ Chega.- Disse por fim, impedindo-o antes que ele atravessasse o limite. Limite no qual ela não conseguiria mais parar até se saciar totalmente.

_Liv...- Ele insistiu com os olhos escurecidos pelo desejo.

_Você tem que... - Respirou. Colocou as duas mãos no peito dele afastando-o. _ Tem que leva-lo para o esquadrão.

Obviamente ele era mais forte. Forçou o corpo contra o dela, encostando-a ainda mais contra bancada. Encaixou-se no meio de suas pernas e esfregou seus corpos._ Ele pode esperar uma horinha, ele não vai a lugar algum.- Sussurrou.

Ela remexeu o corpo num espasmos e teve que segurar firme na bancada. A sensação a fez gemer novamente. O membro dele forçado contra o sua entrada, separados apenas pelas roupas.

_Vai em bora , pelo amor de Deus. - Implorou. Virou seu rosto para o outro lado, enquanto tentava regularizar a respiração. Estava tentando estender porque estava sendo tão difícil resistir. O motivo pelo qual um simples beijo dele a deixava com tanta fome por mais.

Ele puxou o rosto dela pelo queixo obrigando-a a encara-lo.

_Eu sei que você também quer.

_Não é hora, nem lugar.- Ela endureceu a face.

Ele suspirou, derrotado e afastou-se.

Ela suspirou também, mas foi por pura frustração. Seu corpo ainda estava queimando e pedindo por ele. Não era assim que as coisas deveriam acontecer, ela refletiu, não com sua filha acordada no andar de cima e seu ex-namorado como prisioneiro esperando algemado dentro carro.

Os dois ficaram se olhando em silêncio como sempre faziam. Tentando decifrar o que o outro estava pensando.

Não iria discutir com ela novamente. Ela tinha razão, não era a hora nem o lugar mais apropriado. Apesar de seu corpo estar implorando para joga-la em cima da mesa e fazer amor com ela da maneira mais deliciosa possível. Estar dentro do corpo dela tão profundamente fazendo-a não gemer, mas gritar seu nome, assim como da última vez. A lembrança sacudiu ainda mais seus nervos, fazendo seu membro pulsar e doer insuportavelmente.

_Boa noite. - Ele disse tentando controlar o impulso de agarra-la novamente.

Olívia não conseguiu responder. Apenar balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Ele deu uma boa olhada nos seios dela, sem menor cerimônia, antes de dar as costas e retirar-se.

Ela engoliu em seco e levou as duas mãos aos cabelos, atordoada. A porta da frente bateu e o barulho a despertou. Ele tinha realmente ido em bora. Caminhou até a janela, puxou ligeiramente a cortina para ver o carro partir de seu jardim. Todos aqueles sentimentos conflitantes dentro dela, tantas emoções para uma só noite. A maneira como ela sempre se controlava para fazer a coisa certa. E como fazer a coisa certa aparentemente estava sempre quebrando um pouco mais o seu coração.

Olívia decidiu ir para o andar de cima e verificar sua filha. Subiu pisando baixo, com um nó na garganta. A porta do quarto da menina estava aberta e a luz estava acesa. Ela adentrou ao quarto, com seus olhos esquadrinhando o local, não encontrando sua filha. Foi em direção ao próprio quarto, constatou que sua cama estava bagunçada e apresentava um pequeno volume em baixo dos lençóis. Acendeu a luz e percebeu um movimento em baixo dos lençóis, aproximou-se silenciosamente.

A criança estava coberta até a cabeça. Olívia deitou-se ao lado da filha e cobriu-se até a cabeça com o mesmo lençol, encontrando os olhos azuis de Júlia, que estava abraçada ao seu ursinho.

_ Hey.- Sussurrou, enquanto passava o polegar nas bochechas rosadas de sua filha.

A menina não esboçou reação, apenas continuou fitando a mãe com os olhos vidrados.

_ O Derek se machucou muito?

A resposta mental de Olívia era " Espero que sim". Mas ela continuou olhando no fundo dos olhos do seu bebê e apenas sorriu.

_Ele vai ficar bem.

_ Muito barulho lá em baixo.

Olívia ergueu as sobrancelhas e abraçou Júlia.

_Você ficou com medo?

A criança apenas balançou a cabeça e seus bracinhos apertaram o pescoço da mãe no abraço.

_Me desculpa- Olívia sussurrou para si mesma, sentindo-se culpada.

Aquele pedido de desculpas queria abranger todos os erros cometidos até ali. Desde que Olívia permitiu que aquele homem entrasse em suas vidas.

_Agora... Por que não vamos para o seu quarto, você deita na sua caminha e tenta dormir um pouquinho?- Disse, mexendo nos cabelos castanhos e macios de sua filha.

_História.- A pequena pediu sorrindo inocentemente.

_História? Hoje não, amor. Amanhã, ok?

A pequena fez beicinho e piscou os olhinhos como se fosse chorar._Ok.- Olívia aceitou.

Andava tão atarefada com o trabalho que nunca tinha tempo para esses pequenos momentos com sua filha. Lembrou-se de uma história que havia começado a contar e nunca teve a oportunidade de terminar, porque recebeu um chamado urgente naquela noite. Agradeceu a Deus mentalmente por aquelas semanas de folga, apesar de não estarem saindo exatamente como ela imaginava. Mesmo que os eventos decorrentes tivessem acabado com seu estado emocional, ela podia ser forte pela coisa mais importante de sua vida, sua filha.

_Eu vou continuar aquela história que você gostou, ok? Hum... Depois que o príncipe conseguiu fugir e derrotar o dragão- Relembrou as últimas partes narradas _ Ele montou em seu cavalo branco e esquadrinhou toda a floresta à procura da sua princesa. E ela estava se sentindo realmente perdida sem ele, já estava imaginando que ele tivesse desistido. Mas no fundo ela sabia que tinha encontrado o amor verdadeiro.- Observou a filha piscando os olhos, sonolenta_ Os dois acreditavam que de uma maneira ou de outra, ficariam juntos no final. Então, quis o destino, que eles se reencontrassem ...

Ela ia continuar, mas percebeu que a menina já havia pegado no sono. Estava dormindo como um anjo, tão profundamente. Segurava o ursinho aconchegado em seus bracinhos. Olívia sorriu. Afastou os cabelos da bochecha e a beijou.

_Boa noite, meu amor.- Sussurrou dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

Descobriu os lençóis apenas da cabeça de ambas e levantou-se da cama. Precisava tomar um banho. Lavar toda raiva que estava sentindo em baixo da água morna. Pensou que lá seria um bom lugar para esconder as lágrimas, um lugar onde ninguém a ouviria chorar.

* * *

**N/A: Grandes revelações a seguir!** _Imagino que serei obrigada a mudar a_ _classificação para _**M**. As cenas serão MUITO fortes. Muito obrigada pelos comentários vocês estão me estimulando a escrever e postar mais rápido. Espero que estejam gostando e continuem acompanhando o/ **Reviews ;D**


	11. A grande revelação

**N/A: **Muito feliz com os comentários, genteeee! o/ Por isso estou escrevendo a todo vapor.

* * *

**No dia seguinte, pela manhã.**

_Esquadrão de Elite : Unidade de Vítimas Especiais_

_ O cara chegou aqui todo quebrado.- Dizia Tutuola as risadas, tentando contar a história a Huang_ O nariz...- Estourou em gargalhadas_ O nariz estava quebrado e ele tinha cortes por todo o corpo.

Continuou gargalhando, mal podendo se aguentar. Acabou contagiando Munch, que dava socos na mesa enquanto ria.

_Vocês não deveriam incentivar esse tipo comportamento violento.- Dr Huang repreendeu os dois.

_ Incentivar? Boa ideia. Deveríamos ter dado um prêmio ao Stabler por isso. -Munch disse ainda rindo.

Huang repreendia os dois com um olhar incrédulo, com os braços cruzados.

_ Por favor, Huang, depois do que ele fez com Olívia?- Fin questionou o médico.

_ Nada justifica a violência.- Respondeu secamente.

_ Você diz isso porque não ouviu como o desgraçado falou dela no interrogatório. Foram preciso três policiais para impedir o Elliot de invadir a sala. - Fin tentou argumentar mais uma vez.

_ E mesmo assim ele quase colocou a porta a baixo.- John lançou um olhar cúmplice ao parceiro. _ Devíamos ter deixado os policiais soltarem o Stabler. O tal do médico já estava todo ferrado mesmo, o que seria uma costela quebrada?

_ Você é mal, cara. - E os dois voltaram a rir.

O psiquiatra apenas os reprovava balançando a cabeça negativamente, sem achar graça alguma.

O capitão apareceu na porta, acompanhado de Elliot. Os dois vieram andando em direção a mesa, onde estavam os demais . Os detetives se recompuseram, segurando a risada no fundo da garganta. Gragen aproximou-se franzindo a testa, perguntando-se porque estavam se comportando estranhamente. Decidiu ignorar.

_ Eu só gostaria de comunicar oficialmente, apesar de todos estarem cansados de saber, que o detetive Stabler está volta a nossa unidade.

_ Seja bem vindo, irmão.- Fin lhe deu um forte aperto de mão.

_De volta ao lar.- Huang disse sorrindo enquanto cumprimentava o detetive.

_ Voltou em grande estilo. - Disse Munch, apertando a mão e dando-lhe um tapa nas costas.

_Falando nisso. Amanhã eu quero você aqui as sete para dar um depoimento ao pessoal dos serviços internos, e você estará suspenso do trabalho amanhã. Eu lamento, mas terei que lançar isso a sua folha de pagamento.- Cragen dizia em um tom ríspido, quase como um pai que dá uma bronca no filho.

_ É claro, Capitão.- Elliot assentiu.

Gragen já estava dando as costas para voltar ao seu escritório quando John o segurou pelo ombro.

_Espera um pouco, Capitão. Aproveitando que estão todos aqui, eu quero fazer um comunicado.

_ Lá vem ele- Fin debochou.

_ Eu vou ser pai.

_Como é?- Elliot estava absolutamente chocado.

_ Tá zuando com a gente, né? - Fin questionou o amigo.

_Eu nunca falei tão sério. - E o sargento realmente não estava rindo.

_ Meus parabéns, John. - Cragen antecipou-se em um abraço amigável.

_Você será um grande pai.- Huang o abraçou também.

_Cara, isso é o que eu chamo de raspinha de tacho.- Tutuola brincou com a situação.

Elliot também parabenizou o amigo e o abraçou.

_ Não chame o seu afilhado de raspinha de tacho!

_Afilhado? Eu vou ser o padrinho? Ah, que isso...- Avançou em cima de Munch dando-lhe um abraço de urso.- seu velhote gostosão.

_Tá bom, chega- Munch disse empurrando o amigo._ Eu sei que você ficou emocionado , mas isso já tá ficando estranho.

Todos riram.

_Muito bem, vamos comemorar então. Cervejas por minha conta, depois do expediente.

_ Acho que você deveria deixar cada um pagar por si. Você não imagina como vai gastar daqui pra frente. - Huang o alertou.

_ Ok. Eu levo charutos então, Cubanos.

_ Já que eu não bebo mesmo, vou curtir uns charutos.- Cragen disse.

_ Eu não sei se...

John interrompeu Elliot_Ah, qual é Stabler, você não vai me fazer essa desfeita.

Elliot estava pensando seriamente em ir a casa de Olívia depois do expediente, mas a conversa poderia ser adiada ao dia seguinte. Ele estaria suspenso mesmo. Teria todo o tempo do mundo para ela.

_ Não perderia isso por nada.

_ Muito bem, muito bem. Acho que vocês tem um trabalho a fazer, então tirem essas bundas preguiçosas da minha frente. - Olhou para o psiquiatra _ Dr Huang, tem um minuto?

_Claro, Don.- Ele disse acompanhando-o.

_Ah , Elliot. - Chamou-o antes de entrar no escritório._Tente não arrumar nenhum problema.

_Sim, Senhor.- O detetive respondeu sarcasticamente, dando enfase no "Senhor".

Cragen rolou os olhos e entrou em seu escritório com Huang.

_Se a Benson não arrumar nenhum outro namorado até o final do mês, talvez ele se comporte até lá. - Munch murmurou para o Fin, fazendo-o soltar uma risada.

_O que foi?- Elliot questionou os dois.

_Nada.- Responderam juntos e foram cada um para sua mesa.

** Uma hora mais tarde, na casa de Olívia.**

Alex precisou ver Olívia pessoalmente, já que seu telefone residencial só dava ocupado, e o celular "fora de área ou desligado". Fez a visita no horário em que Júlia estava na escola, para que pudessem conversar mais confortavelmente.

Olívia estava sentada na cama, encostada na cabeceira, coberta até a cintura. Parecia exausta, com os olhos um pouco inchados e as olheiras que não escondiam a péssima noite de sono.

_ Então,- Alex sentou-se na ponta da cama._ como você está?

Olívia deu os ombros, com um sorriso fraco. O celular da promotora vibrou pela décima vez desde que ela chegou a casa de Olívia.

_Tá vendo isso?- Alex mostrou o display do celular para Olívia._ Suas amigas não param de me ligar e mandar mensagens, desde que eu falei que vinha te ver. Elas teriam vindo também, se não fosse o trabalho -Alex desligou o próprio celular, para não haver mais intromissões. _ Tirar o telefone do gancho e desligar o celular. No que você tava pensando? Quer matar a gente do coração? - Exagerou, tentando fazer descaradamente uma chantagem emocional.

_Eu não quero falar, nem conversar sobre isso agora, Alex. - Olívia suspirou pesadamente, escovando os cabelos com os dedos.

_Ainda bem que eu não to nem aí para o que você quer.- Disparou e inevitavelmente fez Olívia rir._ Você está me obrigando a ser a amiga pé no saco. - Alex sorriu para ela._ Não vou deixar você ficar assim por causa desse desgraçado, ele não vale uma lágrima sua.

_Não é por causa dele. É só que...- Ela estava tentando empurrar as lágrimas de volta, junto com o nó na garganta.

_Eu sei que você não quer falar sobre isso, mas você precisa desabafar. Ficar guardando tudo isso, só vai fazer você se sentir pior.- Alex sabia que Olívia precisava por para fora toda a angústia que estava sentindo. Mesmo que ela não pudesse ajudar a mudar o que aconteceu, ela estaria ali como amiga, para lhe dar apoio e palavras de incentivo.

_ Foi horrível, Alex.- Ela disse rendendo-se. Deixando as lágrimas rolarem no seu rosto._ Quando a máscara dele caiu, eu não pude acreditar. Era como se fosse um pesadelo, entende? Foi tudo tão rápido. -Ela passou as mãos no rosto, secando-o._ Você tinha que ouvir as coisas que ele disse, eu... eu simplesmente não consegui acreditar que era ele mesmo. Parecia uma outra pessoa, eu não sei como explicar ...

_Eu entendo.- Ela compreendia o que Olívia estava tentando dizer. Estava sendo difícil até para ela, que não o conhecia tanto, ligar uma coisa a outra.

_ Uma hora ele estava lá, sendo... você sabe... romântico e perfeito.- Suspirou._ Falando de casamento e família e depois...- Olíviu sorriu melancolicamente- Desgraçado! Quer saber como eu estou me sentindo? Uma idiota! É como eu estou me sentindo no momento.

_ Olívia, você é vítima aqui.

Olívia riu, irritada. _Eu sou uma detetive, Alex, como eu não vi isso?

_E eu sou uma promotora. Quem conhece mais de criminosos que eu? E ele me enganou também.- Tentou argumentar.

_Mas ele dormia na MINHA CAMA!- Disparou._ EU DEIXEI UM CRIMINOSO CONVIVER COM A MINHA FILHA. DROGA! EU IA ME CASAR COM ELE. - Começou a respirar pesadamente, tentando se acalmar. Passou a mão no rosto e respirou fundo.

_ Ok. Você está começando a desabafar, estamos progredindo- Alex falou com o seu melhor ar de terapeuta, quebrando a tensão.

As duas riram.

_ Liv, acabou. Foi um erro, mas A-CA-BOU. O cara já está preso e vai ficar tudo bem. Deixa essa raiva, essa angústia, tudo isso passar. Porque vai passar. -Disse calmamente._ E eu posso dizer que Elliot é meu herói agora.

O olhar de Olívia mudou imediatamente ao ouvir o nome do seu ex-parceiro.

_E vocês já conversaram depois disso?

Olívia balançou a cabeça negativamente. _Bem, eu não chamaria aquilo de conversa. Nós... nós tivemos um momento depois _do ocorrido._

___Um momento? - Alex ergueu a sobrancelha, questionando-a com um olhar carregado de malícia.

_ As coisas esquentaram um pouco.- Olívia confessou.

_ Sério?- Alex começou a rir e Olívia pegou o travesseiro e o encostou rapidamente no rosto, envergonhada.

_Eu tive que mandar ele ir em bora, senão... em fim...- Olívia estava rindo também.

_Vocês dois são inacreditáveis, um momento tenso daqueles... E vocês conseguiram sentir tesão.

_Ficamos sozinhos na cozinha e rolou um clima.- Tentou defender-se.

_ NA COZINHA? - Alex gargalhou, absolutamente chocada. - É super...- Começou a falar tentando parar de rir_ É super normal duas pessoas se agarrarem só porque ficaram sozinhas na cozinha. Quero dizer... Tem coisa mais romântica que transar no meio das panelas?- Alex afundou o rosto no colchão, se acabando de rir.

_Você faz parecer horrível.- Olívia dizia dando tapas na amiga.

_ Admita- Alex tentava se recompor. _você é total e completamente apaixonada por ele. Então por que não acaba logo com essa novela? Fica com ele.

_Você sabe melhor que ninguém que é mais complicado que isso.- Estava um pouco mais séria agora.

_Quer momento melhor que esse? Coloca as cartas na mesa, joga limpo com ele. Ele errou com você também, liv.

_Alex...

_Tá, já sei. - Interrompeu antes que Olívia começasse o discurso que ela bem conhecia. _ Você que sabe, a vida é sua. Meu Deus! Olha a hora.- Ela arregalou os olhos ao perceber o quanto já estava atrasada. _ Amiga, eu tenho que ir.- Se levantou da cama, pegando o celular e dando um beijo na bochecha de Olívia.

_Eu te levo até a porta. - Olívia levantou-se._ Ah, Alex, leva o celular da Casey. - Abriu uma gaveta do criado mudo e entregou o celular.

_Ok.- Ela o pegou e colocou na bolsa sem tirar os olhos do visor do próprio celular. _ Mensagens para você.

_Hummm. _Olívia murmurou , curiosa.

_ Melinda disse que você é uma vaca e que é para você ligar para ela imediatamente, e a Casey disse que se você não ligar este maldito celular ela vai dar na sua cara. Só mensagens de amor, como você pode ver.

As duas riram.

Alex apontou o dedo para Olívia. _ E você, pode saindo dessa cama. Nada de depressão, nada de sorvete.- pegou o pote que estava em cima do criado mudo._ E nada de chocolate.

_ Que chocolate? - Perguntou com cara de meliante.

Alex levantou o travesseiro e pegou a barra lacrada que lá estava. _ Não sabe nem mentir, eu vi quando você levantou o travesseiro.

_Alex, eu preciso disso para aliviar a minha tensão.

_ Eu preciso mais disso que você. _ Passou a mão na barriga, que ainda não evidenciava a gravidez- Está confiscado. Por que você não procura o Elliot, ele adoraria aliviar a sua tensão.- Mandou beijo, brincando com a amiga.

_ Ele deve tá trabalhando agora, então...- Olívia lamentou, entrando na brincadeira_ me empresta isso aqui.- Tentou arrancar seus doces das mãos da promotora, que os segurou firme.

_O que tem isso a ver? Do jeito que você tá a perigo. Vocês resolvem isso rapidinho em qualquer banheiro do esquadrão. -Brincou, meio incerta da reação da amiga.

Olívia abriu a boca chocada._ Eu to a perigo, né? Você vai ver quem tá a perigo.

Alex já começou a correr para fora do quarto, gargalhando.

_Vem cá que eu vou te mostrar.- Olívia foi correndo atrás dela.

**A noite, depois do expediente, em um dos bares de NY.**

Estavam todos reunidos em volta de uma mesa, Elliot, Gragen, Fin, Munch e Huang. Rindo, comemorando o mais novo membro da família SVU.

_Eu quero fazer um brinde aqui. A essa criança e que puxe somente a mãe.- Fin brincou e todos brindaram rindo de John.

_Deveria ser uma ofensa, mas eu vou ter que concordar. A minha mulher é linda e me dá o prazer de despertar a inveja dos meus amigos. O pacote completo.

_ Um concelho John. Aproveite bem cada momento porque eles crescem rápido. Um dia é a garotinha do papai e no outro está trazendo um garotão pra casa. - Foi Elliot quem disse.

_Isso é verdade.- Cragen concordou._ Veja a Liv por exemplo...

_Don, você sabe que ela não é sua filha biológica, não é? - Huang interrompeu Gragen.

_ Isso aí é realmente suco?- John apontou para o copo do Capitão.

Fin pegou o copo, cheirou a borda e tomou um pouco. _ Tudo bem, não está batizado.

_Muito engraçado Tutuola- Rosnou, puxando o copo da mão do detetive._ Como eu ia dizendo... Vejam só a Liv, parece que foi ontem que ela estava grávida e a menina já vai fazer quatro anos.

Elliot levou um susto e quase cospiu a bebida.

_ Quatro não, cinco. - Fin desmentiu.

_ Que cinco, a menina tem três, vai fazer quatro.- John confirmou o que Cragen disse.

_ Qual é, cara, a garota é enorme, fala tudo. Ela não tem só três.- Fin insistiu.

O chão de Elliot estava afundando, ele não sabia dizer se também era o efeito do álcool.

_ Ela tem três.- Cragen também insistiu e Huang reafirmou.

_ Você acha que o vovô aqui ia errar a idade da netinha?

Eles riram do Capitão, que crispou os lábios.

Elliot se levantou e sentiu-se ligeiramente tonto. Nada fazia mais sentido, nem as vozes, nem o lugar onde estava. Sua cabeça dava voltas e voltas e acaba no mesmo lugar. Só tinha um motivo para ela ter mentido para ele.

_Elliot, você tá bem? - Huang levantou-se e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

Ele olhou para Huang com o olhar vidrado, a respiração pesada. A atenção de todos já estava voltada para ele.

_ Você tá passando mal, cara? Senta aqui. - Fin apoiou o outro ombro.

_ Não. _ Elliot respondeu, nervoso, já começando a suar frio_ Eu tenho que ir a um lugar. - Colocou a mão no bolso, puxou uma nota qualquer e jogou no meio da mesa. _ A minha parte. - E saiu.

_Espera aí cara, isso dá pra pagar até a minha parte. - Fin brincou, chamando-o de volta.

_Não deveríamos deixar ele sair assim.- Huang disse, quase indo atrás dele, mas Munch segurou o psiquiatra.

_Será que eu entendi o que aconteceu aqui?- John, lançou um olhar questionar ao Capitão.

_Espero que não.- Cragen suspirou.

Elliot saiu desesperado do bar, sua cabeça ainda dava voltas. Entrou no carro e pisou fundo, violando todas as leis de velocidade que conhecia. Só havia um lugar onde ele pararia, a casa de sua ex-parceira. Ele precisava de respostas.

* * *

**N/A: O próximo capítulo me tirou o fôlego! Espero que tire o de vocês também. **_A grande revelação! Acho que alguns já sabiam. Está tudo pronto, fico aguardando para saber as opiniões. Estão gostando? Me digam, por favor, eu preciso saber_ **;D Reviews!**


	12. Sem mais segredos

_**N/A: **Me perdoem pela demora na postagem. Eu tive sérios problemas na criação desse capítulo. Eu o reescrevi nada mais, nada menos que sete vezes. o.O Mas nenhum resultado estava realmente me agradando. Eu queria manter o ritmo e o padrão da fic. Não queria postar qualquer coisa aqui para vocês lerem. Mas eu sei o quanto é frustrante ficar esperando a atualização, então me perdoem. Agradeço muiiiiiito mesmo a paciência de vocês. Não me matem ainda, esperem pelo menos eu concluir a fic kkkkkkkkkkk O capítulo ficou gigantesco, espero que agrade. Me digam o que acharam sobre ele, por favoooooooor! Eu preciso saber se o esforço valeu a pena ou se tenho que tentar uma outra perspectiva. A opinião de vocês é muito importante. Cada comentário me faz querer continuar escrevendo. Obrigada a todos ;D_

* * *

**C****asa da Olívia.**

_Ligação da Casey._

_Casey, é sério. Eu não to no clima pra festa. Queria ficar quietinha, assistindo um filme...- Pausa_Velha é você! - Olívia riu._ Eu agradeço muito o que vocês estão tentando fazer, sério, mas... _ Pausou para ouvir os argumentos de Casey.

Seus olhos reviraram. Estava cansada de ouvir o porque ela tinha que fazer aquilo. Enrolava alguns fios de cabelo em volta dos dedos, e distraidamente lançava o olhar ao redor da sala. Seus olhos acabaram pousando na figura pequena de sua filha parada ao pé da escada, coçando os olhinhos sonolentos com os dedinhos macios.

Olívia levantou-se do sofá, foi até Júlia e a pegou no colo, equilibrando o telefone no pescoço.

_É mesmo? Eu pensei que a festa fosse pra comemorar o meu aniversário, e não para vocês arrumarem namorado.

Júlia aconchegou-se no colo da mãe, deitou em seu ombro, esfregando ainda mais os olhinhos. _O que está fazendo acordada, meu amor?- Beijou o ombro do seu bebe. Enquanto se equilibrava segurando-a com o braço esquerdo, e o telefone com o direito.

_Não é com você. É que _alguém_ aqui acordou.- Se explicou_ Casey, eu sou a aniversariante, não deveria ser eu a decidir se quero festa ou não? Tudo bem. Querem saber? Ok. Vocês venceram.- Disse por fim, exausta de tentar argumentar._ Me liguem quando estiverem a caminho amanhã. Espera aí, eu vou colocar o telefone no ouvido dela. A tia Casey quer desejar boa noite. - Disse encostando o aparelho na orelhinha delicada da criança.

Os olhinhos azuis abriram e cintilaram de curiosidade e a pequena sorriu.

_Manda um beijo pra ela. - Olívia disse para filha.

_Beijo.- A pequena disse docemente.

_ Até amanhã.- Olívia respondeu quando tomou o telefone para si. _Boa noite.- E desligou, colocando o telefone no gancho.

Agora tinha as duas mãos livres para abraçar e aconchegar o seu bebe. Deitou a cabeça dela na curva do seu pescoço, enquanto acariciava os cabelos e a balançava suavemente em seu colo. Deu um beijinho na testa antes de acrescentar: _Vamos colocar você na cama.

Ela já estava quase no terceiro degrau, quando a campainha fez o seu pés retornarem. Seus olhos voltaram-se para o relógio na parede da sala que marcava 22:30 horas. Não era tão tarde assim, mas talvez um pouco tarde para uma visita. Ela confirmou no relógio em seu pulso. O horário estava correto, mas algo estava errado. A campainha continuou, insistente. Ela franziu a testa, preocupada.

Deu alguns passos em direção a porta, mas repensou se deveria atender a porta com seu anjinho em seus braços. Júlia já se remexia, incomodada com o som da campainha. O barulho insistente acabou despertando de vez a criança.

Olívia decidiu tirar sua filha dos seus braços antes de ir verificar a porta. Desceu a criança devagar, até que os pés fofos e encapados pelas meias atingissem o chão. Júlia protestou estendendo os braços novamente e colocando-se na ponta dos pés.

_Eu preciso que fique aqui. -Olívia pediu com um olhar gentil. Abaixou-se ligeiramente, deixando seu rosto ao nível da pequena. _Eu já volto. - Disse depositando-lhe um beijo na testa.

Júlia estava tão sonolenta que mal teve forças para protestar, continuou parada ali, com seus pequenos olhinhos azuis quase fechando-se, observando a mãe, enquanto a mesma se afastava.

A campainha não parou um minuto, quando ela se deu conta já estava perto da porta, em seguida com a mão na maçaneta. Pensou mais uma vez se deveria atender ou não. Mas decidiu não esperar o pior, afinal um ladrão não perderia tempo tocando a campainha.

_El? - Seus olhos nem piscavam e sua boca movia-se aberta. _ O que você...

Ele estava ali parado perante ela, finalmente. Depois de dirigir feito um louco, quase bater o carro, seus nervos já estavam em colapso.

_Precisamos conversar.- Ele disse rispidamente, respirando difícil, com o olhar penetrante.

Expressões bem diferentes da última vez em que se encontraram.

Olívia podia reconhecer a metros de distância quando ele estava prestes a explodir em um acesso de fúria. Ela conseguia ver isso apenas em uma troca de olhares. Era como se comunicavam. Mas aquele olhar a estava assustando. Ela nunca tinha visto aquele olhar antes, mas mesmo assim; podia prever que ele estava prestes a explodir.

Ela concordou positivamente com a cabeça. _Ok. - Disse com um sorriso afetado. _ Ham... Agora talvez esteja um pouco tarde.- Ela cruzou os braços, deixando evidente seu nervosismo, e lançou um olhar a sua filha ainda parada perto das escadas._ Podemos conversar amanhã, com mais _calma?_ - Deu enfase na última palavra.

Aquilo só o deixou mais nervoso. _ Eu estou calmo. - Forçou um sorriso e deu um passo na direção dela.

Ela recuou, assutada. Fitando profundamente seus olhos azuis. Buscando no fundo deles alguma coisa, ela não sabia bem o quê.

Elliot deu mais um passo em direção a ela, invadindo seu espaço pessoal. Ela recuou prendendo a respiração e ele a seguiu. Mal percebeu que já havia ultrapassado os limites dos umbrais da porta e estava dentro da casa. Ele estava se segurando ao máximo para não gritar tudo que estava entalado na sua garganta. As perguntas estavam fazendo sua cabeça doer.

_Mamãe.- Júlia a chamou manhosamente . Aflita por um pouquinho mais de colo. A voz soou doce e melódica, ecoando pela sala.

Os olhos dos dois seguiram a voz e foi como se todo o ar tivesse sido removido do comodo.

Elliot tremeu. E seus olhos esquadrinharam o pequeno anjo a sua frente.

Uma criança linda, perfeita. Ele pensou com tanto afeto que podia ouvir seu coração batendo insistente contra o seu peito. A pequena vestia um pijama tão alvo quanto seus mal nascidos dentinhos, e na estampa pequenas flores azuis. Seu rostinho pequeno, suas bochechas rosadas. Os cabelos lisos e castanhos como os da mãe, caindo até depois dos ombros. E os olhos... Foi como se ele estivesse olhando seus próprios olhos, em uma versão mais delicada, angelical. Ela parecia tão frágil.

Sem saber como, ele já estava próximo. Caminhou até ela, sem perceber, com o olhar vidrado. Tudo em volta parecia mover-se devagar. Ele quase caiu de joelhos de tão extasiado.

Era de se esperar que a menina corresse, talvez um pouco assustada com um desconhecido a estudando dessa maneira, mas ela só ficou lá olhando para ele, curiosa.

_El- A voz de Olívia tremeu. Ela fechou a porta e foi até ele.

Ele não poderia saber, poderia? Sua mente a atormentava. Seu rosto empalideceu-se imediatamente, sentiu um peso no coração. Tentou convencer-se de que ele talvez ela estivesse vendo coisas. Imaginando demais.

_Essa é a ...- Ele começou a dizer, mas engasgou. Ele ia dizer "minha filha", mas era tão óbvio.

_Júlia.- Olívia já estava do seu lado, esfregando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans para esconder os tremores._ Filha, esse é um amigo da mamãe, Elliot.- Dividiu o olhar entre Elliot e sua filha.

A pequena mal pode responder, piscava os olhos pesadamente, dando um tchauzinho tímido com sua mão pequenas próxima ao rosto.

Olívia estendeu os braços para pega-la no colo, e ela esticou os bracinhos em resposta. Olívia segurou-a no colo. Júlia aconchegou-se em baixo do pescoço da mãe, quase adormecida.

_ Ela é linda.- Ele disse sorrindo genuinamente para a visão a sua frente. _ Especialmente os olhos.- O sarcasmo quase imperceptível.

O olhar de Olívia chocou-se com o seu. Aquilo foi mais do que uma dica. Ela sabia o que ele queria dizer. Ela concluiu a verdade que tentava ignorar, ele sabia de tudo. Descobriu de outra maneira que não fora através de seus lábios. Ela tinha pesadelos sobre isso e agora estava tudo ali, perante seus olhos.

_Também é um pouco grande para dois anos. É um pouco grande até para três.

Olívia empalideceu-se e seus joelhos teriam fraquejado se seus instintos maternos não a tivessem segurado sob seus pés, enquanto estivesse segurando sua filha.

_Você está bem?- Ele perguntou sinceramente preocupado.

Ela estava tão pálida que ele pensou que iria desmaiar.

As lágrimas cresceram rapidamente naqueles olhos castanhos e escorreram pelo rosto, formando-se novamente como uma cascata. Seus olhos tremiam tanto quanto a sua boca.

Ele pode ver as mãos dela tremendo sobre as costas de Júlia, já adormecida.

_ Eu preciso colocar ela na cama, está muito tarde...- Repetiu, sem saber o que dizer. Não estava preparada para isso._ Nós podemos conversar amanhã?- Ela implorou, com a voz chorosa.

_ Não. Eu já esperei demais, Olívia. Três anos de espera.

_ Eu ia... Eu ia te contar- Ela respondeu com a voz sussurrada, quase soluçando.

_Quando ela estivesse indo pra faculdade ou no meu leito de morte?- Ele tentava empurrar a raiva de volta, mas estava sendo impossível.

_ Não faz isso. - Sua voz quase não saiu. Ela soluçou, derramando mais de suas lágrimas. Os olhos fecharam-se com força, estavam ardendo tanto ou mais que seu coração. Ela sentia as palavras dele perfurando pesadamente seu peito. _ Eu já volto. - Ela conseguiu dizer sussurrando quando reuniu folego suficiente para engolir um pouco choro.

Ele a seguiu com o olhar, enquanto subia as escadas com a criança adormecida em seus braços. Sentiu o peso dos sentimentos misturados e do remorso que as lágrimas dela lhe causavam. Mas não dava para conter a erupção de todos aqueles sentimentos guardados por tanto tempo.

Olívia voltou após alguns minutos. Já havia deixado Júlia na cama e se certificado de que estava tudo bem. Desceu as escadas, cautelosa. Tentando guardar, em algum canto remoto da sua mente, aquela sensação horrível, o nó na garganta, a vontade de chorar. O medo de ele nunca conseguir perdoa-la por isso.

Elliot estava de costas, ouvindo os passos dela na escada. Apoiando-se com as duas mãos na parte de cima das costas do sofá, tentando acalmar-se, acalmar as batidas inconsistentes dentro do peito.

_É minha filha?- Perguntou ainda de costas. Ele queria ouvir a verdade saindo dos lábios dela, apesar de já saber a resposta.

_Sim. É sua... sua filha.- Ela respondeu, segurando o choro que insistia novamente. Observou os ombros dele ficarem mais tensos depois da sua resposta. Não o culpava por não querer olha-la naquele momento, mas como aquilo estava doendo. Levou as mãos ao rosto e soluçou.

_ Por quê, Olívia? Por quê você não me contou?

_Eu ia.

_Agora?- Ele se virou para encara-la. As lágrimas da raiva enchendo seus belos olhos azuis. _ Eu perdi três anos da vida dela. Não pude ver os primeiros passos, as primeiras palavras... Como você consegue dormir a noite? COMO?- Ele quase gritou, com uma expressão dura.

Ela rebateu com a mesma raiva. _Se você estivesse aqui comigo.

Ele piscou os olhos, surpreso. Deixou as lágrimas descerem e avançou na direção dela. A puxou pelo braço sem gentileza alguma.

_Você fez isso de propósito?_ Puxou-a ainda mais pelo braço, quase unindo seus rostos. _ Fez isso pra me punir, por que eu fui em bora? É isso que você está me dizendo?

_NÃO!- Ela gritou. _ Como pode pensar uma coisa dessas? - Ela simplesmente não conseguiu continuar falando.

Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que um podia sentir a respiração do outro, quente, irregular.

Uma intensa e quase cortante troca de olhares.

_Quando?- Ele perguntou mais irritado do que gostaria.

Ela não respondeu. Ele a puxou, seus rostos quase se tocaram.

_O quê?- A voz dela quase não saía.

_Quando você descobriu?

Ela respirou fundo, fitando os olhos dele profundamente.

_Eu já estava com quase três meses. Você... - Ofegou_ tinha acabado de mandar um postal para o capitão dizendo como tudo estava maravilhoso por lá, e como você estava feliz. Eu não podia fazer isso com você. Estragar tudo. El, eu não podia. Deus!- Ela estava quase desabando.

Elliot soltou o braço dela devagar e riu de ódio e frustração. _ Aí você resolveu decidir por nós dois como sempre. Você pode imaginar o quanto eu queria estar aqui com você? Se você tivesse me falado, eu teria pego o primeiro vôo e voltado.

_ Você acha que era isso que eu queria?- Os olhos dela tremiam em contato com os dele._ Que você voltasse por obrigação? Eu queria que você voltasse pra mim, El. Como eu quis, sonhei e desejei isso, mesmo quando eu ouvi que você estava feliz com a sua mulher. Mas eu não podia estragar tudo pra você, por causa de um erro nosso. Você traiu a sua mulher, fizemos sexo sem proteção e eu engravidei. Eu desejei você aqui pra mim , todos os dias; mas você não era meu. Você era dela, casado, muito bem casado, com seus filhos, sua família.

_ A partir do momento em que você estava com um filho meu na sua barriga, minha família estava aqui também. Como você pode ser tão egoísta? Minha filha ia crescer achando que foi concebida dentro de um laboratório. Independente de qualquer coisa, eu tinha o direito de saber.

Alguns segundos de silêncio em meio ao clima pesado do jogo de culpas. Ele estava certo, ela estava certa ou talvez ambos estivessem muito errados em tudo.

_Como você pode achar que eu estava feliz sem você? - Ele quebrou o silêncio, sem conseguir encara-la. Sem saber se estava mesmo perguntando isso a ela ou a si mesmo.

A sinceridade inesperada a fez engasgar.  
_Eu sinto muito.- Ela sussurrou com a voz soprosa.

As lembranças do pânico que ela sentiu quando viu o resultado do teste de gravidez. Sentiu-se como uma adolescente totalmente perdida. Sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Morrendo de medo da reação dele. Era um filho de Elliot que ela estava carregando no seu ventre. A sensação era tão boa e ao mesmo tempo esmagadora. Como ela iria ligar pra ele em plena lua de mel com a esposa, em seu novo emprego, feliz com os filhos reunidos e dizer que estava esperando um filho dele? A ideia de encarar tudo aquilo sozinha a assustou muito, mas ela queria pensar no que seria melhor para ele.

_Sentir não muda o que aconteceu. Eu amava você.-Ela tentou registrar a resposta ao seu pedido de desculpas. Ele estava dizendo que não a amava mais? Ele se aproximou perigosamente, com a raiva crescendo em seus olhos e a puxou pelos dois braços, quase sacudindo-a. _Você não pode querer decidir o que é melhor pra mim! Você só pensou em você, no que você achava. - Já estava descontrolado novamente_ COMO... COMO EU ODEIO VOCÊ POR ISSO. - Gritou as palavras que estavam engasgadas.

_Você me odeia? -Ela agarrou o colarinho dele com as duas mãos e o puxou para si com força e com raiva, batendo seu corpo no dele, mal registrando o quanto aquelas palavras a tinham machucado. _ RESPONDE!- Ela gritou, sacudindo ele, com seus rostos tão próximos que os lábios tocaram-se sem querer.

Ele já estava hipnotizado pela boca dela. Era quase injusto que ela fosse tão linda e mexesse tão poderosamente com seus mais profundos desejos.

Ela colocou-se na ponta dos pés e tomou-lhe os lábios dele furiosamente.

Ele a agarrou pela cintura, correspondendo ao beijo com ainda mais ardor. O sentimento das palavras dele fizeram com que mais lágrimas molhassem sua bochecha. Ela abriu a boca agradecidamente para dar passagem para língua dele, sentindo prazer daqueles lábios esmagando os seus com tanta vontade.

Ela agarrou com força a parte de trás do cabelo dele . Suas cabeças moviam-se ligeiramente de um lado para o outro aprofundando o beijo enlouquecedor que estavam trocando. Ele desceu as mãos até a bunda dela e a apertou com força contra o próprio corpo. Ela gemeu dentro da boca dele em resposta, e foi empurrando o terno dele pelos ombros com desespero, até que a peça de roupa caiu no chão.

Ela desceu beijos molhados, com mordidas pelo queixo, depois no pescoço, bem em baixo da orelha. Ele a segurou pelo cabelo, enquanto curtia a sensação da língua trabalhando no seu pescoço, chupando avidamente. Olívia já sentia o próprio sexo pulsar e o corpo tremer suavemente. Ela penetrou a mão entre o espaço dos corpos deles, encontrando o volume na parte da frente da calça dele, ela esfregou a mão lá e segurou firme. Ele gemeu, revirando os olhos, segurando o cabelo dela com força.

Ela mordeu o pescoço dele, sorrindo, contente pela reação que havia causado.

Ele puxou ela pelo pescoço, a obrigando a encara-lo.

_Você sabe que no momento em que eu tivesse você nos meus braços, eu ia mandar tudo pro inferno. - Ele disse com a voz rouca de desejo. A puxou com tanta força, que ela mordeu os lábios ao sentir a ereção dele batendo dura contra o seu ventre. _ Mas isso não vai resolver as coisas, nem apagar o que aconteceu.

_Isso não é um pedido de desculpas.- Ela sorriu e umedeceu os lábios._ Eu só quero fazer amor com você.

Seus olhos brilharam. Finalmente a culpa havia sido arrancada do seu peito. O segredo que a atormentava, já não era mais segredo. Agora ela se sentia livre. Livre para não resistir mais. Tudo que ela queria era se entregar pra ele.

* * *

**N/A:** **AVISO ! **Cenas fortes de **sexo** no próximo capítulo. _N/C: 17_ Por isso, estou mudando a classificação para **M. **

Espero que continuem acompanhando, daqui para frente a fic vai pegar fogo UHUL o/ Reviews ! ;D

Obs: Já estou aqui escrevendo o próximo cap. e necessito urgentemente de um copinho de água, ou talvez uma piscina hahahahahaha


	13. Fazer amor

**N/A:** _Esse capítulo com certeza foi o mais trabalhoso de todos. Espero que não decepcione. Eu queria gastar mais tempo trabalhando nele, acho que poderia ficar mais dinâmico, mas não quero fazer vocês esperarem mais. Muito obrigada por estarem acompanhando e pelos comentários maravilhosos, eles me fazem continuar escrevendo. Vocês são incríveis ! _

* * *

Ele fitou seus olhos com intensidade, respirando pesadamente, sentindo o hálito quente entorpecer os seus sentidos. Tentando absorver e ponderar a proposta que ela tinha lhe feito. Era tudo que ele queria. Como ele poderia resistir? Entre os dois, ela sempre foi a que detinha todo auto-controle, enquanto ele era movido pelos instintos.

_ Você não quer?- Ela perguntou fingindo inocência, percebendo a batalha interior que ele estava travando.

Ela enfiou a mão por dentro da camisa devagar, sentindo o peito dele enrijecer ao seu toque. Espalmou a mão onde conseguiu alcançar, tentando sentir o máximo dos seus músculos sob seus dedos. Sussurrou arrastado no seu ouvido para provoca-lo. _ Eu preciso tanto de você.- Sentiu os braços dele tremerem em volta da sua cintura. Alcançou os ombros dele, arrastando as unhas. _ Eu quero sentir o seu corpo no meu. - Acrescentou, quase gemendo baixinho no ouvido dele.

Foi demais para o seu auto-controle, ela tinha levado seu último fio de resistência. Ele a agarrou com força pelas coxas, e a levantou no colo, sem perder o contato visual, ela enrolou as pernas em volta da sua cintura. Ele a encostou contra uma parede ao lado da escada, desesperado por um encaixe maior entre seus corpos. Ela pendeu a respiração quando sentiu a ereção dele, agora dura como uma rocha, batendo contra a sua entrada, querendo penetra-la com tanto afinco. Com um olhar faminto ele invadiu a sua boca , enfiando a língua sem cerimônia, extremando todo o seu desejo, sugando- a com volúpia, fazendo os lábios formigarem de tão esmagados.

Olívia estava ficando sem ar, a língua dele indo e voltando tão profundamente, ela suspirava dentro da boca dele, segurando a parte de trás do cabelo, impedindo que seus rostos se separassem daquele beijo faminto. Ela se remexeu em seu colo, querendo esfregar seus corpos um poucos mais, fazendo a própria excitação crescer insuportavelmente.

Suas bocas separaram-se só porque o ar se fez realmente necessário.

_Você tem certeza?- Ele ofegou, com a voz mais rouca do que antes. Tão sexy.

Olívia tomou o rosto dele com as duas mãos. _ Eu quero você, agora. - Exigiu.

Os olhos dele escureceram de desejo.

Ela afrouxou as pernas a sua volta e desceu do seu colo.

Ele ficou um tanto surpreso com o gesto, pensando que ela tivesse desistido. Talvez fosse a atitude correta a tomar, apesar de seus instintos mais primais quererem se perder dentro dela de todos os jeitos imagináveis.

Olívia pegou o paletó do chão e começou a subir as escadas. Virou-se para ele, e entrelaçou os seus dedos, segurando firme a sua mão. Ele olhou de relance para as suas mãos unidas e olhou para ela.

_Vem.- Ela disse simplesmente, puxando-o pela mão, mordendo o lábio inferior nervosamente.

**No quarto.**

Ela deixou ele passar na frente e entrou em seguida. Fechou a porta e girou a chave devagar, trancando a mesma.

Elliot chegou por trás sem aviso, abraçando-a deliciosamente pela cintura, descendo beijos famintos pelo pescoço, buscando um pouco mais da carne nua. A sensação da língua dele quente na sua pele fez ela deixar o paletó cair no chão.

_Não vamos acordar ela?- Perguntou levantando o cabelo dela e dando-lhe um chupão forte na nuca, sugando a carne macia dentro da boca.

_Ah...- Ela gemeu incapaz de responder, seu sexo pulsou com tanta força.

_Hum? - Ele insistiu na pergunta , quando parou de chupar sua carne, dando-lhe leves mordidas no ombro.

_ Ela já estava caindo... de sono, acredito que... vai dormir a noite toda. - Disse entrecortando as palavras com pequenos suspiros, enquanto as mãos deslizavam pela sua barriga por dentro da blusa. _ É só não gritar muito alto.- Ela deu um sorriso fraco, brincando com ele.

_E você está dizendo isso pra mim?- Ele brincou de volta. Seus dedos hábeis encontrando os botões da calça jeans dela.

Ela acompanhou os movimentos dele, tremendo, ligeiramente nervosa. É claro que já era a segunda vez que ficavam juntos, mas fazia mais de três anos e essa era a primeira vez sóbria. E bastava ser ele, as mãos dele, o corpo dele para deixa-la nervosa.

Elliot abriu o zíper passando os dedos por cima da calcinha rendada, sentindo a textura. Toda aquela expectativa a estava deixando louca. Ele começou a traçar novos beijos no pescoço dela, sua mão pastoreando pela barriga dela, por baixo da camiseta, enquanto a outra mão introduzia-se por dentro da calcinha.

Quando seus dedos encontraram o núcleo dela, já encharcado, ela jogou a cabeça pra trás contra o ombro dele, fechados os olhos com força.

_El...- Ela gemeu seu nome a primeira vez, de muitas que viriam aquela noite.

_Tão molhada.- Ele falou com uma voz sensual, procurando os olhos dela.

Os dedos começaram a trabalhar entre as dobras, formando pequenos círculos. Ela segurou firme a mão dele que estava em sua barriga, entrelaçando os dedos, enquanto a outra subiu para puxar o seu pescoço, fazendo seus olhos congelarem um no outro. Ela estava tão linda, ele pensou. Com os lábios entreabertos, os olhos tremendo com as sensações que ele estava lhe proporcionando. Elliot aumentou a pressão nos dedos e abafou um gemido mais alto, tomando os lábios dela. O corpo inteiro dela tremeu.

Removeu os dedos e ela choramingou baixinho pela perda do contato.

_Vai me torturar?- Ela gemeu, queixosa, escapando dos seus braços, virando-se de frente para ele. O empurrou sedutoramente contra o armário, encaixando-se no meio das pernas dele, puxando pela gravata para outro beijo.

Outro beijo sofrego e incontrolável. Ele colocou as duas mãos na bunda dela, pressionando o corpo dela contra o seu membro, empurrando-o devagar contra ela para mostrar o que queria. Ela começou a arrancar-lhe a camisa desesperadamente, sem jamais desconectar os lábios, desfazendo os botões, quase descosturando alguns deles, tirando a camisa dele pelos ombros. Ele puxou a blusa dela pela cabeça e ela levantou os braços para ajuda-lo, jogou a camiseta longe. Os lábios desconectaram apenas tempo suficiente, e depois pegaram-se de novo, puxando, sugando com desespero a língua quente um do outro. Olívia desceu a mão para a fivela, desfazendo o cinto, abrindo a calça dele o mais rápido que suas mãos conseguiam, enquanto ele ia descendo a calça jeans dela. Em segundos ambas as peças estavam no chão, em volta dos seus pés. O membro dele mal se continha dentro da sunga box, e ela o despiu da peça de uma vez só. Ela olhou para o membro dele e corou ao perceber a intensidade com que ela o tinha deixado exitado, apenas com alguns beijos.

_Olha o que você faz comigo.- Ele disse, com um sorriso safado de tirar o folego, como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos.

Ele pegou a mão dela suavemente e colocou em seu membro. Ela não o impediu, ficou olhando impressionada de como ele era grande. Estava tão bêbada da última vez, que não tinha conseguido olhar com tantos detalhes.

_Liv...- Ele gemeu, apertando os olhos e abrindo a boca. Sem palavras para o prazer enlouquecedor que aquelas mãos pequenas estavam lhe proporcionando, com os dedos macios apertados em volta do seu membro pulsante.

Ela começou a mover a mão lentamente de cima para baixo._Você gosta disso?.- Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, beijando o seu peito, dando mordidas fortes, ouvindo os grunidos e gemidos abafados que ela estava provocando. Nem podia mensurar o quanto estava molhada naquele momento.

Olívia sentiu o membro dele tremer. Ele puxou as mãos dela, não queria que a diversão acabasse tão cedo. Segurou- a pelos pulsos, puxando-a sensualmente de volta para si, fazendo um baque forte e gostoso entre seus corpos. Tomou a sua boca novamente, nunca cansando de beijar seus lábios macios, deliciando-se com o sabor. Ela subiu uma perna na cintura dele e ele puxou a outra, subindo-a novamente em seu colo, sem interromper o beijo. Caminhou com ela assim até a cama. A deitou, deitando-se por cima, imprensando o peso do seu corpo no meio das pernas dela. As mãos grossas descendo e subindo pelo corpo macio, fazendo ela arrepiar de leve.

_Você é linda.- Ele sussurrou com os lábios deslizando sobre os dela.

Totalmente extasiado pelo corpo lindo que ela tinha. E estava ali, seminu, ao seu alcance para fazer tudo que ele desejava. Os olhos dele desceram para dar uma bela olhada, encontrando seus seios fartos subindo e descendo, com a respiração difícil. Os azuis tremeluziram de tesão e ela mordeu os lábios, sentindo o coração acelerar ainda mais.

Ela acariciou o rosto dele. Sentindo peso do corpo dele sobre o seu, o membro pulsante quase perfurando a sua calcinha, e como aquilo estava deixando-a mais molhada ainda.

Ele foi aproximando seus rostos, sem perder o contato visual. O olhar dela dividido entre seus olhos e sua boca. Ele entregou-lhe um sorriso malicioso e mordeu seus lábios, já vermelhos e inchados, brincando com eles, trazendo entre os dentes. Começou a descer beijos pelo pescoço, trabalhando com a língua pelo queixo, clavícula. Levantou ligeiramente o queixo dela para obter mais do pescoço, descendo para os seios. Beijando o vale entre os seios, mordiscando devagar a parte que o sutiã não tampava.

Ela segurou-se nos ombros fortes dele, curtindo as sensações dos lábios macios e a língua provocando sua pele que estava tão sensível. Quando os beijos chegaram nos seios, sentiu toda a região arrepiar e ele viu os mamilos endurecendo mais a cada toque. Ela arqueou um pouco as costas e ele alcançou o fecho do sutiã, desfazendo-se da peça. Ele arfou com a visão dos seios dela. Tão firmes e lindos como ele se lembrava. Ele queria ir devagar, sem gentil, romântico. Realmente fazer amor com ela. Sentir, provar e guardar cada gosto e aroma que exalava do corpo dela. Mas aquela visão tão perfeita, foi a sua ruína.

Elliot caiu de boca em seus seios com muita vontade, lambendo, sugando, agitando seus mamilos com a língua. Ela sentiu o choque perpassar a espinha e gemeu com força, segurando a cabeça dele contra o seu seio para obter mais mais contato. Ele tomou o outro seio com a mão, sentindo o corpo dela tremer em baixo do seu, ouvindo os sons que ela estava emitindo, as palavras desconexas, extraídas pelo tesão que ele estava lhe proporcionando. Ele fez o mesmo com o outro seio, com a mesma intensidade. Logo começou a descer beijos sôfregos e quentes pela barriga.

Ela sentiu um frio na barriga, ansiosa pelo que viria a seguir, seu sexo pulsou violentamente.

Os lábios dele chegaram ao cós da calcinha e ele chupou com vontade aquela região. Ela mordia os lábios com força, sentindo o corpo se agitar na expectativa. Ele praticamente puxou a peça intima fora e quase a rasgou, desesperado para te-la, prova-la o mais rápido possível.

Ela abriu ainda mais as pernas pra ele, tão exposta, tão vulnerável. O músculos dele se contraíram com a visão, o membro dele tremeu doloridamente.

Elliot pegou as pernas dela, e as colocou cada uma em um dos seus ombros. Foi dando beijos fortes nas partes internas das coxas, sentindo o cheiro da excitação dela ficando mais forte a cada beijo. Sem conseguir mais esperar mais um segundo, afundou a língua no seu centro.

_Elliot!- Ela gemeu mais alto do que deveria, jogando a cabeça para trás, segurando firme nos lençóis.

Ele segurou os quadris dela, e afundou ainda mais a língua. Massageando seu clitóris com a língua, fazendo uma pressão deliciosa.

_Não para!- Ela gemeu, com o folego que conseguiu reunir, tentando controlar o volume da voz. Revirando os olhos, quase rasgando os lençóis com as unhas.

Ele continuou fazendo pressão, lambendo com vontade, explorando cada canto entre as suas dobras, sacudindo a língua lá dentro.

Ela colocou a mão na boca e mordeu com força, abafando um gemido muito alto, murmurando palavras sujas.

Ele sentiu as pernas dela tremerem, sabia que ela estava perto. Puxou ainda mais o seu quadril, afundando mais o rosto lá, dando-lhe mais profundidade. Chupou o clitóris dela com força.

_ Oh, meu Deus!- Ela gemeu arqueando as costas, segurando na cabeceira. Sentiu um prazer tão intenso que sua visão estava começando a ficar turva. Seus nervos estavam sacudindo dentro de si. As ondas de prazer começaram a vir tão fortes, dando choques no seu corpo.

_Ah...El... - Ela tentou segurar o grunhido gutural preso na garganta, era muito mais do que conseguia suportar. Seus dedos estavam brancos pela força com que ela estava segurando a cabeceira. Sentiu seus músculos fecharem com força, chegando a um ápice avassalador. Seu corpo indo de encontro a boca dele em espasmos, enquanto cavalgava no seu orgasmo.

Suas pernas ainda tremiam quando seu corpo relaxou.

Elliot avançou no meio das pernas dela, e ela se abriu mais para ele. Querendo mais dele, mais de todo o prazer que ele queria lhe dar. Ele arrastou o corpo em cima do corpo trêmulo dela, até seus rostos se encontrarem. Ele desejava penetra-la, invadi-la ferozmente, mas estava lutando contra todos os seus impulsos para não machuca-la. Passou a mão no rosto suado dela, afastando a franja da testa, iniciando um beijo profundo e apaixonado.

Começou a esfregar a cabeça do pênis no clitóris dela de forma dura, mal podendo aguentar o prazer, gemendo dentro da boca dela.

_Por favor...- Ela suplicou com a respiração faltando, implorando por mais dele.

Ele estava lamentavelmente descontrolado, o tesão estava exalando através do suor por todos os poros. Ela segurou o membro dele com vontade.

_Olívia!- Ela provocou um gemido mais alto. Começou a guia-lo em direção a sua entrada. Acariciando-o de cima para baixo, provocando a cabeça com os dedos. Ele puxou as mãos dela de novo, num movimento rápido e desesperado. Segurou seus dois pulsos na cama, em cima da cabeça. Estava quase gozando nas mãos macias e deliciosas dela, e ela entendeu isso. Seus olhos congelaram fixados um no outro.

_Dentro de você.- Ele sussurrou arrastado. E ela assentiu com a cabeça, mordendo os lábios.

Ele começou a penetrar a cabeça, gemendo, olhando as reações dela. Ela fechou os olhos com força, sentindo ele expandir suas paredes para todos os lados.

_El... - Sentiu que poderia gozar ali mesmo, só com a cabeça dentro dela.

_Olha pra mim.- Ele pediu.

Ela tentou forçar os olhos a permanecerem abertos, enquanto ele deslizava dentro dela, forçando as suas paredes a expandir-se mais ainda, arrastando nela em todos os lados imagináveis. Ela sentiu um pouco de dor no começo, ele era tão grande, mas o prazer avassalador consumindo o seu ar, superou isso de diversas maneiras.

_Oh meu Deus!- Ela gemeu e engasgou com a sensação incrível de ser preenchida daquela forma. Os olhos piscavam constantemente, tentando mante-los abertos pra ele, a boca aberta, incapaz de espessar qualquer coisa no momento.

_Tudo bem?- Ele sussurrou arrastado, com o rosto quase se contorcendo de prazer. Os braços dele tremiam, enquanto tentava se controlar.

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente, enlaçando as pernas em volta da cintura dele, puxando-o para si.

_Tão apertada.- Ele gemeu quando deu a primeira estocada dentro dela, tão rápido, tão forte. Era impossível se controlar, já estava entrando e saindo sem parar, ela estava tão deliciosamente apertada em volta dele, o suor escorrendo na testa.

_Oh... Assim, assim.- Ela estava delirando. O movimento de vai e vem tão gostoso, tão rápido, arrastando dentro dela, em todos os lados.

_Tão bom... Ah... Liv... Tão gostoso.- Ele começou a gemer, e desceu a boca até o ouvido dela e começou a murmurar palavras sujas.

Os olhos dela giravam, e ela começou a acaricia-lo onde suas mãos conseguiam chegar. Nos ombros largos, as costas, em cada gomo dos seus músculos rijos.

_ Aí... assim, assim. - Ela quase gritou, quando ele aumentou o ritmo dando estocadas mais fortes._ Mais rápido. - Ela implorou, delirando.

A mente dele estava nublada, ele não podia aguentar tanto prazer. Começou a gemer palavras desconexas, palavras sujas. _ ... preciso ir... mais fundo, amor.- Conseguiu gemer, com a respiração irregular.

Em resposta, ela começou a remexer os quadris contra ele, incontrolavelmente.

Ele estocou profundamente, com força, batendo lá no fundo dela. Ela sentiu toda a sua carne vibrar, seus nervos se contraírem, ele sabia como faze-la ver estrelas. Ela sufocou e cravou as unhas com força nas costas dele.

Elliot continuou estocando com força, em um ritmo frenético, descontrolado, sem conseguia pensar, estava tão perto.

Olívia sentiu como se ele fosse parti-la em duas. As ondas estavam vindo de novo, mais fortes ainda. Começou a sentir os choques quentes mexendo com todo o seu corpo, as ondas tão poderosas sacudiram a sua cabeça.

_Tão perto.- Ela conseguiu gemer, quando arrastou as unhas com mais força. Um prazer tão intenso, as ondas de choque tão potentes sacudiram todo o seu corpo, emanando por todos os lados. Ela curvou as costas o quanto pode e depois mordeu o ombro dele para abafar o grito, seus dentes arrancando picos de sangue das costas dele. Sua mente entrando em colapso. Enlouquecendo de tanto prazer.

Ele sentiu as paredes dela o apertarem com força, e ele quase gritou. Continuou tentando empurrar dentro do aperto dela, tentando prolongar o seu orgasmo, até que ele não pode mais suportar , chegando ao ápice. Gozou, derramando sua semente dentro dela. Ainda deu duas ou três estocadas mais lentas, enquanto sentia o corpo dela e o próprio corpo relaxar.

Elliot desabou em cima dela, afundando-lhe o rosto no pescoço, tentando recuperar o fôlego. As pernas de Olívia escorregaram das costas dele para o colchão, trêmulas. Estava sem fôlego.

Ela começou a acariciar as costas dele, fazendo pequenos círculos, tão satisfeita e realizada. Sentindo seus corpos relaxarem cada vez mais, respirando dificultosamente.

Apesar de não ser muito religiosa, ela imaginou que aquela fosse uma sensação parecida com estar no céu, provavelmente estava abraçada com seu anjo da guarda. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de um momento se quer, desde a última vez que estiveram juntos, que ele estivesse tão feliz.

Ele levantou o rosto, e fitou os olhos dela, tão linda, com os cabelos desgrenhados, os lábios tão inchados e vermelhos. Depositou um beijo cálido e apaixonado nos seus lábios doloridos. Foi diferente de todos os outros beijos daquela noite, os lábios dele acariciavam os dela devagar, com tanto carinho. Ele parou o beijo e se retirou de dentro dela, deitando-se de costas ao seu lado. Ela puxou os lençóis sobre os corpos exaustos e deitou a cabeça no peito dele, fechou os olhos pedindo para que tudo aquilo não fosse mais um sonho seu.

_Eu não queria te amar tanto assim.- Ele quebrou o silêncio, olhando para ela, deitada em cima dele, com os cabelos castanhos espalhados no seu peito.

Ela abriu os olhos e curvou os lábios num sorriso tímido. Levantou a cabeça, apoiou as mãos no peito dele, e descansou o queixo nas mãos para olha-lo.

_ Pensei que você me odiasse.- Os olhos chocolate perfurando pesadamente o azul profundo dos dele.

Ele suspirou, passou a mão no rosto, e descansou o braço em baixo da cabeça.

_Você sabe que falei aquilo na hora da raiva.

_E você não tá mais com raiva de mim?

Ele fitou o teto em silêncio.

_Eu errei também.- Confessou.- Eu abandonei você daquele jeito...

_Shh.- Ela o interrompeu, colocando a mão delicadamente sobre os lábios dele._Não vamos falar mais nisso...

Ele obedeceu, sorrindo. Pegou a mão dela e a beijou. Ela se aninhou ainda mais nos seus braços, abraçando-o com força, deitando a cabeça novamente no seu peito, sentindo o seu cheiro, as batidas do coração se misturando com as dela.

_Eu te amo.- Ele murmurou contra a cabeça dela, antes de depositar um beijo lá.

Ela sorriu contra o peito dele e respondeu. _ Eu também te amo.

* * *

**N/A:** _Eu quis fazer uma coisa mais romântica, diferente do que eu tinha pensado inicialmente. hehehe Substitui alguns termos e ocultei algumas coisas pq queria que a primeira N/C fosse fofinha. *O* Queria mesmo ter trabalhado mais nele, acho que poderia ter ficado melhor, mas eu não queria ficar enrolando mais para postar._

Escrevi dois finais para essa fic e estou trabalhando nele de novo.

Me escrevam sugestões. o/ Por aqui, pelo e-mail **pribagshot hotmail .com **ou tumblr: **breathe4u .tumblr .com**

**Virão mais cenas de sexo a seguir. Estou trabalhando em uma agora mesmo, para quando eles acordarem. Me digam o que acharam. Querem mais HOT, mais selvagem ou mais romântico. Críticas, elogios e sujestões. Reviews ;D**


	14. Acordando juntos

**N/A**_:Muitos dias para a postagem de um novo Capítulo, eu sei , desculpem :/ Mas vocês não imaginam como as coisas estão difíceis para mim aqui. Eu vim aqui para ler os comentários e eles são realmente encorajadores, obrigada! Eu vou acelerar um pouco, tentarei postar mais um capítulo agora._

* * *

Acabaram adormecendo, sem perceber, exaustos por conta de todas as emoções daquela noite. Elliot caiu em si, nunca se sentiria realmente saciado, nunca teria o suficiente do corpo dela, dos seus beijos, das carícias, de todo aquele prazer enlouquecedor e extremamente viciante. Olívia sentia-se da mesma forma em relação a ele, precisava do corpo dele para se sentir completa. E de alguma maneira, não era só o sexo em si. Depois de tantos anos fingindo, fugindo, sufocando e escondendo qualquer sentimento mais profundo que poderiam sentir um pelo outro, agora queriam desesperadamente estar o mais intimamente ligados possível.

Os raios solares irrompiam a janela, achando brechas sobre as cortinas brancas, a luz invadiu todo o quarto, iluminando o casal ainda adormecido. Elliot abriu os olhos com dificuldade, sentindo o incomodo da luz forte. Sentiu o corpo quente dela aconchegado contra o seu, baixou os olhos para olhar para ela; seu rosto perfeito descansando sobre ele, os olhos bem fechados e tão tranquilos, os cabelos castanhos emaranhados no seu peito brilhavam à luz solar, a perna alva e esguia confortavelmente apoiada sobre a dele e o braço em volta do seu tórax.

Ele sorriu para a visão, lembrando de que essa era a primeira vez que acordavam juntos.

O pequeno relógio em cima do criado mudo marcava seis horas. Se sentiu realmente tentado a passar a manhã inteira na cama, sentindo o corpo dela tão entregue. Entretanto, levou em consideração que deveria estar no esquadrão as sete, antes de passar em seu apartamento. Se quisesse chegar na hora, teria que começar a se mexer.

Ele segurou o braço dela com a máxima delicadeza que conseguiu, para não acorda-la. Foi removendo de cima da barriga para que pudesse sair da cama, não pretendia acorda-la, parecia relaxada como nunca. A resposta dela ao seu movimento foi abraça-lo ainda com mais força.

Elliot não pode deixar de rir. A olhou, fascinado. Olívia ainda permanecia com os olhos fechados. Ele foi tentar uma melhor sorte com a perna, acariciou a coxa dela sensivelmente com as mãos, antes de tira-la de cima da sua. Novamente tentou remover o braço, mas ela o abraçou ainda mais, jogando a perna em cima da sua barriga.

_Aonde você pensa que vai?- Ela murmurou contra o peito dele, sonolenta.

Ele sorriu, acariciando o braço dela de leve._ A quanto tempo está acordada?

_Não muito tempo. Estava aqui esperando para ver até onde você ia com suas mãos na minha coxa.

Ele riu de novo._ Você achou que eu ia fazer isso com você dormindo?

_ Eu imaginei que você ia me acordar uma hora ou outra. Além disso...- Ela virou a cabeça, apoiando o queixo na barriga dele para olha-lo._ Eu achei que seria uma ótima maneira de acordar.- Ela lhe entregou um sorriso travesso e lhe deu um selinho demorado._ Bom dia.- Sussurrou contra os seus lábios.

_Bom dia.- Ele sussurrou de volta.

Ela suspirou profundamente, deitando a cabeça novamente sobre ele, sentindo a pele sob o seu rosto. _Isso é tão bom.- Acariciou seu peito.

Ele suspirou em seguida, dando-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça.

Seguiu-se um silêncio acalentador entre eles, enquanto acostumavam-se com a ideia deliciosa ter um ao outro assim tão perto, logo pela manhã. Acordando juntos a primeira, de muita vezes.

_Então...- Ele quebrou o silêncio._ Nós vamos ser o casal que faz sexo para fazer as pazes?- Sentiu os lábios dela formarem um sorriso contra o seu peito.

_ Eu acho que é um bom jeito de fazer as pazes. Então... Você me perdoou?

_Você disse que não era um pedido de desculpas. - Ele riu.

_Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. O que mais eu tenho que fazer pra você me perdoar?- Ela alcançou sua boca para lhe dar outro selinho.

Ele não queria só um selinho embora, queria um sentir um pouco mais. Puxou o rosto dela de volta, segurando-lhe a parte de trás da nuca.

_Hummm.- Ela protestou, sem estar protestando realmente. Sorrindo contra os lábios dele.

Afagou os cabelos dela, enquanto seus lábios se moviam em um contra o outro em um ritmo cadenciado.

Elliot virou seus corpos na cama, sem descolar seus lábios, deitando por cima dela. Aumentando a intensidade do beijo, levando a língua a explorar em todos os sentidos, sentir o sabor ímpar. A intensidade do tesão de senti-la sob seu corpo, nua. As mãos dela correndo pelas costas dele, sentindo os arranhões significativos, provocados pela suas unhas. Sentiu um tremor no membro dele batendo contra a sua coxa e suspirou durante o beijo, já sem fôlego.

_Feliz aniversário.

Ela exibiu um grande e genuíno sorriso._ Você lembrou.- Segurou o rosto dele nas mãos.

_ Passei doze aniversários ao seu lado, então... Seria difícil esquecer.- Pressionou seus lábios contra os dela demoradamente, com tanto amor._ Mas vai ter que esperar pelo seu presente.

_Você é o meu presente.- Ela respondeu com os olhos brilhando, olhando no fundo dos olhos dele, acariciando seu rosto.

Ele não conseguiu responder. A beijou novamente, olhando para os olhos dela, enquanto os mesmos se fechavam ao sentir o contato dos lábios dele. Esse com certeza era um lado dela que ele sempre sonhou conhecer. Olívia romântica. Mal podia esperar para decifra-la em tudo que sempre quis, estar tão dentro da sua vida como nenhum outro homem esteve.

_Este ja é... - Ela começou a falar interrompendo o beijo, dando-lhe alguns selinhos repetidos_ oficialmente o melhor aniversário de todos. Quero dizer... é só ter você assim... sem nenhuma peça de roupa- Começou a deslizar os dedos pelos ombros largos dele. _ colocar um laço de fita, desses pra presente, no seu pescoço- Brincou, descendo a mão pelas costas e apertando-lhe a bunda com vontade_ e eu não poderia querer mais nada.

Ele lhe deu um sorriso maldoso e insistiu o membro contra a coxa dela, reagindo ao beliscão. Ela mordeu o lábio.

_Você me deixa louco.- Ele quase gemeu, descendo a boca para o pescoço dela, dando um chupão na parte sensível em baixo da orelha.

_El...- Ela gemeu, sentindo seu sexo pulsar.

_Eu só tenho alguns minutos, provavelmente o Capitão vai me matar, mas eu não me importo, porque eu quero você assim...- Voltou a chupar o pescoço dela, sugando a pele para dentro da boca._ Deus! Você é tão gostosa.- Sussurrou, com a voz rouca, sentindo a excitação aumentar, o próprio membro pulsar.

_ El,...- Ela tentou afastar o rosto dele, sem conseguir._ Espera... El, para. - Ela insistiu, puxando o rosto dele para olha-la. _Que história é essa que o Capitão vai te matar?

_ Nada - Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente._ Esquece isso.-Sussurrou contra o ouvido dela. Amaldiçoando-se mentalmente por ter aberto a bendita boca.

_Não. Você disse que ele ia te matar, eu quero saber porquê.

Ele foi dando beijos no pescoço dela enquanto falava _Eu fui suspenso e ele quer que eu esteja lá as sete para dar um depoimento ao serviço interno sobre a briga na sua casa, onde eu dei socos "inofensivos" no suspeito- Ele sorriu contra a pele macia dela, continuando os beijos._ e quebrei o nariz dele "acidentalmente".

Ela fez um barulho de sufocamento quando olhou para o relógio. _ Sete?! Olha a hora. Deus! Você precisa ir. - Foi empurrando ele._ Anda logo!- Ela ria enquanto empurrava ele para longe. _ Stabler, eu to falando sério.

O peito dele roçando distraidamente nos seus seios, fazendo com que os mamilos se retesassem.

_Isso aqui também é sério, Benson. Eu preciso de você agora. - Sussurrou, capturando os lábios dela.

Ela o empurrou com força, aproveitando a distração do beijo, saindo de baixo dele, puxando o lençol em volta do corpo.

_ Você tem que ir, é sério. Não quero que se prejudique mais por minha causa.

_Por que você tem que ser tão teimosa?- Ele sorriu maliciosamente, levantando a sobrancelha, deu um puxão no lençol e ela segurou. _Você não cansa de fugir de mim, Benson?- Ele avançou na direção dela e ela levantou da cama puxando o lençol em volta do corpo.

_El, para! Não estou brincando, você tem que ir.

Ele levantou-se da cama e correu até ela, puxando-a pela cintura e dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado, esmagando seu corpo contra o próprio, ainda por cima dos lençóis.

Ela acariciou o rosto dele com uma mão, durante o beijo, enquanto a outra segurava lençol que insistia em quase cair. Grande parte dela queria acariciar outras partes em particular da anatomia dele e deixar o lençol cair de vez, mas não queria lhe dar mais motivos para querer ficar, apesar de desejar que ele ficasse.

Assim que acabou o beijo, ela lamentou. _Eu não queria que você tivesse que sair assim, mas você precisa.-Acariciando o rosto dele.

_Eu sei. Bem... Eu tenho que passar no meu apartamento e vou acabar me atrasando de qualquer maneira.

_Pra tomar banho e trocar de roupa?

Ele moveu a cabeça positivamente.

_Você pode tomar banho aqui e - Ela disse, olhando para porta do banheiro. _ trocar de roupa no esquadrão. Você já colocou roupas lá, certo?

_Eu vou chegar tão atrasado que provavelmente não vou ter tempo de...

_Espera... -Ela o interrompeu, colocando os dedos delicadamente sobre a sua boca._Você não coloca mais roupas extras no seu carro?

Ele puxou a cabeça para trás para olha-la inquisitivamente, assustado ao recordar o fato de ela sempre lembrava de detalhes sobre ele, que ele mesmo esquecia.

_ O quê?- Ela perguntou, assustada com a expressão dele em si.

Ele riu. _ Nada.

_Ok. Então, vai tomar o seu banho, que eu vou até o seu carro buscar suas roupas, vamos ganhar mais tempo, quem sabe você chega quase na hora- Ela sorriu.

_Ok. Eu vou precisar mesmo de um banho frio agora.- Reclamou, quando a soltou dos seus braços, indo em direção ao banheiro.

Olívia começou a procurar o paletó em meio as roupas deles jogadas no chão. Achou as chaves no segundo bolso, onde ele sempre guardava. Pegou seu Hobby de cetim azul escuro, que ia até o pé e cobria quase que totalmente os braços e vestiu-o. Foi e voltou em uma velocidade record. Dando uma verificada rápida para conferir se Júlia ainda estava dormindo. Chegou ao quarto, trancou a porta, ouvindo o barulho do chuveiro.

Sempre sonhou com o momento em que estivessem juntos, íntimos daquela maneira, como um verdadeiro casal. Mas em momentos pensou que poderia ser um tanto estranho, ou até desconfortante, levando em consideração o fato de que foram amigos por tantos anos. Porém, estava sendo incrivelmente fácil.

Ela colocou as roupas sobre a cama, foi até o banheiro para avisar que já havia voltado e que suas roupas estavam lá, mas a visão que teve a fez engasgar as palavras. Ele estava tão lindo, sobre a luz fria do banheiro, revelando cada detalhe enlouquecedor da sua anatomia, que não poderia ser mais perfeita. A água indo de encontro a sua boca, o seu rosto, descendo pelos ombros rijos, o peitoral tão definido, batendo na excitação, o membro enorme que despontava do meio das suas pernas. A água escorrendo por todo o corpo como cascata. As mãos dele correndo de cima para baixo.

Olívia recostou a cabeça contra a porta para curtir a visão, sentindo- se ficar úmida entre as pernas, mordendo o lábio com força. Tendo que unir as duas pernas juntas com força, por causa da dor crescente provocada pela excitação avassaladora.

_Você gosta do que vê?- Ele pegou o olhar dela escurecido de tesão em si.

A voz dele a despertou. Ela levantou os olhos, encontrando o azul profundo dele. A intensidade com que ele estava olhando, a fez tremer levemente. Mordeu os lábios ainda com mais força e balançou a cabeça positivamente, respondendo a pergunta.

_Eu posso te ajudar com isso.- Ela disse docemente, olhando para as veias pulsando na enormidade dele.

Ele apenas abriu a porta de vidro do box, com o olhar mais sensual que ele já tinha lhe dado.

Olívia desfez o laço do Hobby, e o abriu devagar para ele, o contraste tão bonito do cetim azul com a pele oliva. Ela escorregou a peça pelos ombros, deixando que caísse no chão em volta de seus pés. A visão fez ele descer a mão instintivamente para o seu membro, a pulsação ficando mais forte do que o suportável. Ela entrou no box, empurrando a porta para fecha-la. Ela entrou no seu espaço pessoal, colocando um braço em volta do pescoço dele. Ele desceu as mãos para os quadris dela, acariciando a bunda devagar. Ela sentiu o corpo molhado, tão rígido colando deliciosamente no seu, desceu a mão pelo peito, barriga até chegar ao seu alvo. Evolveu os dedos no membro pulsante dele, sentindo o tremor assim que suas mãos começaram a se mover.

_Lív...- Ele gemeu, revirando os olhos, apertando a bunda dela deliciosamente. Insistindo contra a mão dela, que estava fazendo movimentos de vai-e-vem tão lentos e tão torturantes.

Ela sentiu o sexo pulsar mais ainda, ouvindo o nome dela saindo da sua boca daquela maneira, uniu mais ainda as pernas para amenizar a dor. Colocou a boca na orelha dele e sussurrou. _ Me diz que podemos perder alguns minutos, porque você não imagina como eu preciso de você agora.

* * *

**N/A:** _Cenas de sexo a seguir. Só avisando *O* Obrigada por continuarem acompanhando, preciso muito de todo o apoio e incentivo de vocês. Me digam se gostaram,_ **REVIEWS ;D**


	15. O banho

Ele sentiu os lábios dela no seu ouvido, as palavras tão sussurradas, ouvir que ela precisava dele daquela forma, saber exatamente o que ela precisava. As mãos dela fecharam em volta dele com mais afinco, sentindo a pulsação tão forte invadir os seus dedos, ele teve que puxar a mão dela antes que gozasse deliciosamente nas suas mãos. Ela envolveu os dois braços em torno do pescoço dele, chupando a água em seu peito, lambendo com vontade. Ele ainda sentia a água do chuveiro batendo morna nas suas costas, em contraste com a língua quente dela.

_ As loucuras que eu quero fazer com você, amor.- Ele sussurrou, rouco, mal aguentando tanta excitação, insistindo o membro contra o seu ventre.

_ Me diz o que você quer fazer comigo.- Ela gemeu, esfregando o corpo contra o membro dele.

Ele grunhiu, encostando ela contra a parede, colocando uma perna entre as dela, forçando contra o seu centro. Colocou a boca no ouvido dela, enquanto massageava os bicos dos seios entumecidos. Começou a sussurrar. _ Eu quero te pegar no colo agora, entrar em você tão gostoso... Deus... Liv... batendo lá no fundo, sentir o quanto você é quente por dentro.

_Elliot...- Deixou escapar um gemido torturado e suas pernas falharam. Ele a segurou de pé, ainda movendo os lábios na sua orelha._ Você gosta quando eu falo com você assim?

_Ah... Sim.- Ela gemeu, roçando o seu centro contra a perna dele.

_ Eu quero sentir como você é apertada, a sua carne me engolindo. Indo tão fundo como nenhum homem foi antes. Quero fazer você gozar com tanta força... fazer você esquecer seu nome.

_Oh...- Ela gemeu prolongadamente, com força, cravando as unhas nos seus ombros. Sentindo que poderia gozar ali mesmo na perna dele, o seu centro ardia com violência, o fogo estava correndo pela suas veias._ Eu preciso disso, agora.- Murmurou quase sem voz.

_ Do que você precisa?- Ele insistiu, tentando quebrar a sua timidez. Queria ouvi-la dizer com todas as letras. Sentiu o próprio corpo todo tremer, tenso, sabendo que não suportaria mais tempo sem invadi-la.

_Preciso... Preciso sentir você dentro de mim, tão fundo, amor. - Segurou o rosto dele para sussurrar no seu ouvido também._ Quero sentir você me preencher inteira, quero te apertar dentro de mim, com o meu calor...

Ela iria continuar, mas foi demais para ele. Elliot levantou ela no colo, ela enlaçou as pernas na sua cintura, segurando no pescoço dele, ele a imprensou contra o piso, entrando nela todo de uma vez só, tão forte, tão áspero e desesperado.

_Porra!- Ele não suportou o modo com que as paredes se apertaram tão fortemente em volta dele, quase impedindo a sua passagem, o interior dela estava mais quente do que imaginava, quase queimando. Sentiu todos os músculos tremerem e teve que fazer uma força sob humana para não gozar.

Ela soltou um grunhido torturado quando sentiu ele bater tão duramente contra ela, jogou a cabeça contra o piso, com os olhos fechados, a boca aberta. Sentiu dor quando ele entrou expandindo suas paredes, arrastando com tanta força, mas o prazer pungente quase a fez perder os sentidos.

_Você precisa me dizer se isso dói.- Ele disse, remexendo seu membro dentro dela, arrastando as costas dela devagar de cima para baixo na parede.

_Mais, por favor.- Ela gemeu, sem conseguir abrir os olhos, sentindo os músculos internos se remoerem num prazer tão intenso, implorando por mais. _ Mais forte.- Implorou.

Ele atendeu o pedido dela, não começou devagar, puxou os quadris dela contra si e começou a estocar com força, batendo no fundo com tanta vontade, contorcendo o rosto de prazer.

Todos os vidros embaçaram com o calor que estava fazendo lá dentro, o barulho dos corpos se chocando, o cheiro do sexo invadindo todo o banheiro.

_ Tão gostosa... Você não sabe como você é gostosa... Deus... Olívia. - Ele gemeu , sufocado._Você precisa me dizer como está se sentindo, amor.- Ele implorou, batendo com mais força contra ela, num ritmo frenético e enlouquecido.

_Elliot... - Ela gritou quando sentiu as ondas de prazer torturando seus músculos. _ Oh... Meu Deus! Você é tão gostoso... Tão bom- Conseguiu gemer de volta.

Ele estocando ferozmente, com tanta intensidade, gemendo , grunhindo,ofegante.

As pernas dela quase deslizaram pelas costas dele, sem conseguir aguentar mais, ela estava tendo uma experiência fora do corpo, as ondas elétricas atingindo os músculos de forma cruel. Elliot a segurou pelas coxas para que ela não caísse, sem saber se poderia suportar mais sem gozar dentro dela a qualquer momento. _ Tão perto.- Ele deixou escapar um gemido gutural, enquanto batia com mais força, mais rápido.

_El.- Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer, antes de sufocar. Seus músculos o apertaram com tanta força, pulsando violentamente, cravou as unhas no pescoço dele, jogando a cabeça contra o piso novamente. Estava vendo estrelas, num lugar onde só ele realmente sabia onde era, sentiu que poderia desmaiar em algum momento, gozando, não conseguindo suportar, com certeza, ele a tinha feito esquecer o próprio nome.

Elliot a segurou somente com um braço em volta da cintura, enquanto a outra mão apoiou contra parede. Precisava se segurar para não sucumbir. Sentiu ela chegar lá, os músculos dela o apertando ferozmente. As expressões que ela estava fazendo enquanto cavalgava em seu orgasmo, foi a coisa mais sexy que ele tinha visto na vida. Sua mente nublou tomada pelo êxtase do prazer intenso, ainda tentou empurrar dentro do seu aperto, chegando ao ápice, gozou, derramando dentro dela, deixando o rosto cair na curva do seu pescoço.

Olívia segurou firme o pescoço dele com os dois braços, sentindo ser inunda-la, com o corpo mole e trêmulo. Movendo-se contra ele em espasmos.

Alguns minutos para ambos recuperarem um pouco do ar que estava faltando. Ela deitou no ombro dele, o corpo estava tão relaxado que ela sentiu que poderia adormecer ali.

Elliot removeu o rosto da curva do seu pescoço para olha-la, ela levantou a cabeça para encara-lo também, encontrando os azuis brilhando tão intensamente. Ela lançou um olhar a boca dele e lambeu os próprios lábios. Ele continuava fitando os olhos dela, indo ao encontro dos seus lábios macios. Começaram um beijo tão calmo e relaxado, os lábios movendo-se um contra o outro de um jeito tão doce.

Continuaram ali sentindo o prazer cálido dos lábios encontrando-se deliciosamente. Ele foi descendo ela do seu colo, quando os pés dela atingiram o chão, as pernas tremulas mal conseguiram continuar de pé. Ele a segurou firme, parando o beijo.

_ Quer que eu te leve pra cama?

Ela passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele. _Não precisava nem perguntar.- E deu um sorriso fraco, ainda entorpecida.

Ele empurrou a porta do box e a abriu. Colocou um braço em torno da base da coluna dela e o outro segurando as pernas e a levantou no colo. Andou com ela para fora do banheiro e a depositou delicadamente sobre a cama, deitando o corpo sobre o dela, apoiando o peso nos braços. Pressionou os lábios contra os dela, e já ia levantar, quando ela o puxou pelo pescoço, dando-lhe mais dois beijos rápidos e molhados.

_Eu tenho que terminar de tomar banho.- Ele justificou.

_ Eu sei.- Ela sorriu e o soltou para que ele pudesse sair.

Elliot sorriu de volta e voltou para o banheiro. Olívia afundou o rosto no colchão, feliz, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Ele não demorou muito no chuveiro, saiu com uma toalha enrolada na parte inferior do corpo. A essa altura ela também já estava enrolada em uma toalha, segurando uma um conjunto de lingerie na ponta dos dedos. Passou por ele em direção ao banheiro, dando um tapinha do seu ombro.

Ele seguiu ela com o olhar, enquanto começava a vestir suas roupas. _ Vai demorar muito? Eu já estou muito atrasado.

_ Não, é rápido.- Ela respondeu de dentro do banheiro, tendo só o tempo de jogar uma água no corpo e esfrega-lo superficialmente com o sabonete. _Vou te levar lá fora- Ela saiu do banheiro sorrindo, vestindo o sutiã e a calcinha pretos por baixo do Hobby azul.

_Você fica linda nesse Hobby.- Ele disse, olhando para ela, tentando ajeitar a gravata no pescoço.

_É mesmo?- Ela o segurou pela gravata, puxando ele contra si, pela gravata._ E como você se sente sabendo que eu tenho tão pouca roupa por baixo dele?- Mordeu os lábios, com um sorriso travesso.

_ Não me provoca.- Ele rosnou, puxando ela pela cintura.

_ Não sei do que você está falando. -Ela riu, e foi concertando a gravata dele, sem olha-lo diretamente. _ Estava só tava concertando a gravata pra você.

Ele riu de volta, soltando-a, vestindo o terno por cima da camisa.

_ Vamos?- Franziu a testa, preocupado, olhando o relógio no seu pulso.

Olívia passou na frente, segurando a mão dele, entrelaçando os dedos, enquanto girava a chave na porta para que pudessem sair. Foram andando juntos pelo corredor, ela parou em frente ao quarto com a porta cor de rosa. Uma placa infantil, esculpida em madeira, com o escrito "Júlia" bem emoldurado. Ela levou a mão livre a maçaneta e ele a segurou.

_E se ela estiver acordada.

Ela sorriu para ele, sentindo o medo e a ansiedade na sua voz.

_ Eu vou ver primeiro, ok?- Seria realmente muito confuso para criança, mesmo tão pequena, um homem que ela mal conhecia. Olívia abriu um pouquinho da porta, de maneira que só ela aparecesse do lado de dentro, e observou todo o quarto, olhou para ele. _ Sua filha está dormindo.- Ela terminou de abrir a porta devagar.

O pequeno anjo estava envolto em um grosso cobertor cor de rosa com bichinhos. Seus cabelos suaves derramados sobre o pequenino travesseiro, ela se agarrava ao seu coelhinho de pelúcia, recostando seu rostinho delicado no bichinho.

Olívia segurou a mão dele com força e recostou a cabeça no seu ombro.

_ É linda como você. - Ele disse, apertando a mão dela de volta, reprimindo um impulso de ir até a cama e beijar aquelas bochechas rosadas.

_ El...- Apertou a mão dele, sem saber como dizer...

_Eu estou atrasado.- Sorriu para ela.

_ Muito.- Sorriu de volta._ Vamos.- Puxou ele de leve.

Desceram as escadas o mais silenciosamente possível. Chegaram até a porta, ele saiu e ela ficou no limite da porta, na parte alta. Elliot a abraçou pela cintura e ela o abraçou de volta, dando um beijo no seu pescoço.

_ As meninas vão fazer uma festa pra mim mais tarde, eu quero muito que você esteja aqui.- Ela disse olhando para ele.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e assentiu, sorrindo.

_E... eu vou conversar com a Júlia, sobre... sobre tudo isso. Sobre você, sobre nós...- Acariciou o rosto dele._ Eu gostaria que você viesse pra cá, depois do esquadrão, pra passar a tarde com a sua filha.

_ Hoje?- Ele perguntou, surpreso._ Liv... eu não quero pressionar ela. Talvez... Talvez nós possamos esperar um pouco mais.

_ Não, tudo bem.- Ela o acalmou._ Eu sei que você está morrendo de ansiedade por isso. Além disso, eu tenho esse meu jeitinho todo especial de comunicar coisas difíceis... Vai ficar tudo bem.

_Ok. - Ele a olhou por alguns segundos e seus braços afrouxaram em volta dela, se afastando em seguida.

Elliot virou-se de costas, indo em direção ao carro, olhando para ela de relance, por cima dos ombros. Ela se sentiu arrependida por não ter lhe dado um último beijo, antes que ele saísse, mas já estava de roupão na porta de casa e odiava exibir sua intimidade aos outros.

_ Stabler!- Ele se virou para olha-la, quando ele ia dar a volta para entrar no carro.

Ela correu até ele, e ele a segurou com firmeza, a levantando do chão, quando seus lábios se encontraram.

_Eu te amo.- Ela disse contra os lábios dele, sem arrependimento nenhum.

_Eu também te amo, muito.- A soltou, colocando-a no chão, sorrindo. Em fim dando a volta para entrar no carro._ Te vejo mais tarde.

_ Vou contar os segundos.- Ela respondeu mais para si mesma do que para ele, com um sorriso encantador.

Na casa ao lado, atrás da cerca, seus visinhos idosos acompanhavam toda a cena e nem fingiam mais estar regando as flores.

Assim que Olívia os viu: _Bom dia, Senhor Pittman, Senhora Pittman. - Olívia sorriu cordialmente, um tanto constrangida, sentindo as bochechas ficarem vermelhas como carmesim.

_Bom dia, Olívia.- Sr Pittman respondeu alegremente e acenou com uma das mãos.

Sua esposa lhe deu uma boa cotovelada, antes de ver a detetive entrando em casa.

_ Essa moça não tem nenhum pudor.- Resmungou amargurada._ Não quero você de papo com ela, Gerald.

Ele rolou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

_ Em uma semana... Dois homens diferentes. Você entende o que eu quero dizer...- Ela disse, ruborizada, voltando finalmente a dar atenção as flores.

_ Pelo menos foram só dois. Você costumava fazer pior na sua adolescência. - Ele resmungou baixinho, quase inaudível, quando se afastou dela.

_O que você disse?

_Falei que é uma falta de decência. - Mentiu.

_Isso é mesmo.

_Eu vou ler o meu jornal.- Foi sentar-se na varanda.

_ Essa geração não respeita mais nada.- A velhota continuou resmungando, regando as flores, enquanto o seu marido a ignorava, respondendo com " É verdade", vez ou outra.

* * *

**N/A:** _Risadas para o próximo capítulo, as amigas virão para organizar a festa e imaginem a bagunça quando descobrirem que eles dormiram juntos. A fic já está quase no fim. Eu tava muito romântica hoje, acho que acabei melando demais o capítulo e jogando porpurina por cima. hahahahah Mesmo assim, espero que tenham gostado. Comentem, Galera o/ Preciso muito de vocês! __**Reviews ;D**_


	16. DESCULPEM-ME

**Quase um mês de sumiço. Talvez apenas desculpas não sejam suficientes.**

Como leitora, acompanho várias fanfics e sei o quanto é frustrante esperar infinitamente por atualizações. Eu não tenho palavras realmente para desculpar-me por todo o transtorno. Tive alguns problemas pessoais que me deixaram um pouco triste e confusa, então... Eu sinto muito mesmo por ter feito vocês esperarem tanto. Se ainda estiverem dispostos a acompanhar. Pretendo postar dois capítulos hoje. Mais uma vez eu peço desculpas e agradeço as mensagens. Sem leitores a história perde todo o sentido de ser.

**IRIA POSTAR OS DOIS CAPÍTULOS HOJE DE MADRUGADA, MAS DEVIDO A MINHA EXAUSTÃO VOU PUBLICAR 6/1/13.**

OS CAPÍTULOS JÁ ESTÃO PRATICAMENTE PRONTOS, MAS PRECISAM DE REVISÃO, ACHO MELHOR TERMINA-LOS DEPOIS DE DESCANSAR PARA QUE NÃO FIQUEM REALMENTE BONS.

**_OBRIGADA POR TUDO !_**


End file.
